Broken Promises
by EvaSky
Summary: "Chell always receives broken promises but this promise is sending a dark pit in her heart." Happy in the beginning, tragic in the middle, and then a happy ending. Contains major Chelley.
1. The Return

**AN: I'm improving some of these chapters, adding more details and whatnot. Because some of these chapters I completely hate. Anyway, if you're a new reader, welcome to my first fanfic! Good job for getting this far, future-starter! (Oh wow, I'm obsessed…)**

Chell sat in the recliner in her lonely apartment, thinking about what happened over two years ago. She memorizes her sore feet and that old exhausted feeling when she found civilization. It took her days and walking with the heavy companion cube wasn't so great either. However, she remembered how content she was when she told herself she was finished and no more testing, no more neurotoxin, and no more monotone voices of GLaDOS tormenting her. She remembered teamwork, the value of trust. Chell learned by heart about Wheatley and how much they worked as one, and he was her only companion (that could talk and move anyway). It was all wrong though, he betrayed her and he said she was a monster but it seemed more like he was. Those comments hurt her. The pain never washed away from the incident. It was hard for her to gain her trust from other people and Wheatley, even if she didn't talk to him, was the only one who got that trust. She remembered shooting the moon, the part where she was about to scream out of shock that everything was going into one portal like a vacuum. The screams of Wheatley saying, "Grab me, grab me, grab me…" echoed and faded into her ears as if it was the first time hearing it. GLaDOS saved her somehow when she was unconscious. She tried her best to forget those moments altogether and washed him and out of her head with no luck. They keep coming back somehow.

Home wasn't necessarily home once she bought her apartment with some money found in the companion cube. (Chell still couldn't believe that She gave her money even after all she had done to her.) Nightmares returned and haunted her for her first year, alone. You would think after all of this time, she would adore being in solitude with nothing to hear but herself thinking. That's really what she wanted all along back at the-place-that-shall-not-be-named. But after many weeks of solitude and the silent sound of isolation satisfying the air, she took it back. Being alone was the worst thing that happened to her recently and being a mute wasn't really going to make her feel better. That's when she made a choice to call (not literally) a speech therapist which in the city life, a therapist was easy to find.

That's when she also met Cole. He was a tall fellow with teal eyes and dark brown hair. Cole helped her get her voice back even though it took a big portion of his time. He was extremely patient with it, spending his lunch break to help her. They would meet at the same restaurant, eating but also learning minor words that would help her sentences. It took six months just to join into a conversation. The first year speaking was hard and time-consuming and she sounded like a two-year-old, skipping some words like, 'the' and 'a' in sentences. This year, the sentences were more complex with no word skips whatsoever. But even now, her voice is still raspy with misusage.

Everyday, something reminds her of There, in that underworld-like place. Whether it was cake, apples, space, or something even more dramatic, she knows that there is no escaping that place, even if she is free, the memory will always show up and tap her on her shoulder. People must have looked at her like she was insane when she got up the elevator everyday, terrified because it reminded her of lifts. It reminded her of Wheatley's betrayal, _"Would a moron punch you into this pit? Would a moron do that?" _ Echoed in her ears every time she rode the elevator. Eventually she got used to it, even though it took a terribly long time.

Chell woke up. Last night was a night without a nightmare and that hasn't happened in a long time. The dream last night was about her life from all the way 'till she remembered to now. What kind of messed up life did she have? If she tried to explain her life, whoever wanted to know would think she was mentally insane. She got off her white and blue bed that matched the blue walls of her room and got ready to go to work.

She started down the road to the work place, unaccompanied, only the tall buildings of the city acquainting her. She usually was all alone for her time it was dull and now and again she wished she was back 'there' just for social reasons. With the ability to speak or not, she'll still be alone. Cole was her only acquaintance here but even then he never really talked to her because of his job. No stranger ever introduced themselves and made her welcome. She had really no idea why. In one way or another, that changed today.

After a few minutes of walking to work, Chell felt as if eyes were on her watching her every move. She slightly looked behind her and a man was following her. The man was nearly a human tree in height; Chell has never seen someone as tall as he. Considering that she was about five feet tall, almost an elf, it was disturbing to notice that you're being followed by a person about a foot taller than you. She kept walking, ignoring the fact and maybe he'll just go away. He didn't, the man was trying to look at her face and keeping up with her with almost child-like curiosity. It made her uncomfortable and eventually she couldn't take it anymore and turned around to face him when she slightly yelled, "Why are you following me?" That must have scared him, for the man nearly fell from startlement. He backed up a little when he said, "Right, I can explain. Just…uh… don't hurt me even though I kind-of deserve it." He said, while Chell noticed his British accent.

"I'm not going to hurt you for following me. Why does everyone think I'm violent?" Chell explained the last sentence more for herself to answer, even though she kind-of knew the answer to that question. The follower calmed as he said, "You…you don't…remember m-…uh…never mind. Right, I guess I owe you an apology. I thought you were someone else. Well, anyway this was awkward, see you around I guess…"

"Wait." Chell interrupted. "Do I know you? You…you sound familiar…" She continued. His face didn't look recognizable at all. He had abnormally blue eyes with square glasses, sandy blond hair and his face was dotted with freckles. Chell didn't remember any trace of that but his voice…Where has she heard that tone before?

"Oh, no. I don't remember us meeting before." He said, faking his accent. Her eyes widened. Wheatley. That had to be him. Who would fake an accent that poorly? What was he doing here? And more importantly, how in the world was he not in space while being a core? "Wheatley?" She asked him, confused. The follower backed up a little, astonish showing up in his blue eyes. The answer was all over his face, it was him. Chell felt anger, she trusted him but he betrayed her, forced her to test and now he's here, pretending that none of that happened. So, she slapped him on the cheek and ran to work as fast as she can. She ignored the cries of, "Wait, come back, I'm sor…" Whatever sentence he said faded and she kept running. She looked back, and noticed that he didn't run after her. Chell wanted it to all go away, but he showed up and probably not for the last time. She could tell this was going to be a long day, filled with nightmares and old memories. As she kept running, she hoped that Wheatley was the same person she met and not a monster. For at least she'll have someone there for her, someone to talk to her, someone to share stories and secrets, but that's a selfish thought isn't it? As she kept running, she felt something she never felt before, fear.


	2. The Conference and the Dream

After a lengthy day at work, Chell made certain she didn't pursue the same route she usually does just in case if she ran into "him" again. The thought that he was still here, not a million miles away in space, petrified her. Wheatley didn't seem menacing this morning but it was just Chell's gut feeling that caused her to stay away. That gut feeling kept her alive for years, might as well listen to it.

She came back home without crashing into him again. Chell was starting to get the feeling that she imagined it, but that was just too real, it couldn't be fake right? Maybe she was having old memories seep out again. Once she came into her apartment, she yawned, for Chell had a long day. She decided just to take a nap on the couch. The moment she laid down, she fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew she was dreaming now, the odor of scorched metal was in the air and that was an obvious sign that she was sleeping. Chilling air was in the blank and bland rooms, no one really bothered to buy a heater in this place, it was always cold. A wintry portal gun was in her hand, sending goosebumps on her hands alongside with GLaDOS (more like POTaTOS) attached to it. Chell was inside an elevator proceeding to a test probably. When she finally got up the lift she walked up the stairs. Uncertain what was going to occur next, she started one test without fear or doubt. "Okay, that last test was seriously disappointing." She flinched at Wheatley and his voice. She turned around and saw the old friend she knew but he was human, like the one from this morning. Chell stood there, refusing to test. Wheatley didn't approve, obviously. "Why won't you just solve it?" He screamed and yelled.

"Not going to solve it? Fine. I guess I'm going to have to be the bad guy here." He threatened after Chell stood silent and motionless.

Chell tried to speak but no words came out. She wanted to say, "Why me? Why could you use someone else? I trusted you! But you broke me and sent me into a pit to depart this life, I thought we were friends!" Chell's thoughts were about him. She always thought that GLaDOS (who just stayed silent) would be her murderer, not Wheatley, her friend and guide. In stories, you don't imagine the sidekick betraying the heroine, it made her disappointed sometimes. Chell tried to run but the dreaming prevented it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chell woke up, gasping for breath as if she ran a mile. "I miss you…" She whispered under her breath. Chell didn't miss the monster but missed the person she thought he was. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It took a minute to realize that it wasn't her heart that was pounding but it was her door. Maybe it was the man that was asking for the monthly power bill. She got up drowsily from the couch and opened the door. Once she opened it, she regretted it. The person that knocked on the door was the Wheatley she met this morning with a crimson mark on his face. How did he know where she lived? That little stalker! He gave out a nervous smile he almost was about to say something but he was interrupted. Anger fell though her and controlled her for a minute. "You!" She screamed.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and angrily pushed him into her living room wall. It wasn't as dramatic as it she thought it would be considering Wheatley was a foot taller than her, literally, "You better have a good reason to crawl back here!" Fear shown up into Wheatley's blue eyes, and he almost was looking like he was about to go into shock. "Right about that…Don't…Don't kill me but I know I deserve it but… I came here to say…" Chell interrupted the rest of his sentence. "You're darn right you deserve it! You, the only person I actually liked and cared for, stabbed me in the back and tried to kill me and now you pretend that didn't happened! What kind of person are you! All you were thinking about was yourself and what a wounded person you were! Well, guess what, hon?" She paused and said 'hon' in the most hateful way possible. "Now it's my turn!" Chell yelled hoarsely.

"Do you know what? I hate you, you…" Chell's words stopped and looked at Wheatley to notice that tears were down his face. Her expression softened and she calmed a bit when he said, "I'm sorry." She was about to reply with, 'Sorry is just a word,' but she was interrupted before she even said a sound. "And I know it's just a word, a useless word. But you're right, I am a monster. And even she was right, I am a moron. I'll admit it; I admit it for the first time, actually. I'm sorry, that's why I came here, just to say that. Forgive me?" he paused before completely changing his mind, "Never mind, I understand if you think I don't deserve forgiveness, and I'll understand if you don't forgive me. You can even beat me up, you know, I deserve it. Guilt taken. Fully, a hundred percent sincere." Wheatley stated. Chell's expression returned to normal and she sighed. "I…I wasn't going to beat you… It's just…never mind." She then started a coughing storm, for yelling hurt her new raspy voice.

"But let me get one thing straight," she said even raspier than before and the coughs faded "I don't like you or trust you, but I'll give you another chance." Chell said calmly, surprised that she even considered giving him a chance. Why? Why in the world did she give that monster another chance? That's a mystery that she needs to find out herself. His face seemed to brighten up. "Oh, thank you so much, love! Someday, I'll…I'll make it up to you!" He said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just two things we need to agree on. One, don't call me 'love' and two, if you screw this chance up, I will NOT be impressed." She warned before a few coughs escaped again. Chell was uncomfortable with him calling her 'love' it was just what he would call her that in her nightmares. "Understandable….Uh, I'll try not to screw this one up." He promised before an uncharacteristic silence followed them. The silent sound was eerie and of course Wheatley broke it, "I know that you may not trust me or anything of the sort but can I come in? I understand that we're in the living room, but… you kind-of forced me…" He said with a slight blush showing on his cheeks. Chell lightly laughed, which surprised Wheatley. All of his life he hasn't even gotten a smile from her (well, he might have not noticed it if she did) or a gasp, or a cough, and the only thing that she did that was human was silently scream at some moments in time. He wondered what happened to her in these past few months, or was it years? He couldn't tell. Whatever it was it was a good happening. After the surprise laugh came out of her mouth, she said in a quite monotone voice, "Awkward… but I guess you can sit down, after all, you owe me some answers." Chell pointed to the tan couch filled with black and white blankets that she recently slept on. Wheatley sat down and Chell soon followed him with the television still on from this afternoon that tooned into a movie of some sort. To Chell, this was uncomfortable, first she yells at him and now she's watching a movie with a murder that's (almost) done crying.

"And what answers are you talking about, Redacted? That's your name right? It says it in your files I'm not quite sure if that's your name really, to be honest. That couldn't be your name, right? It's really pretty and uncommon but I'm fairly sure that something happened in the files. " Wheatley said. Chell froze, the quote, 'What the heck, where in the world did you get that, moron?' was all over her face. "Right, I knew that file wasn't necessary correct. Just one teeny question before you ask for your answers, what ever they are, but…what's your name? I…know that's a… really sad question to ask, but then again the files of the test subjects must have messed up…" Chell interrupted his first rambling phase by saying, "My name's Rachelle, but I hate the name so just call me Chell."

"Chell… Right I'll have to rely on the old human memory for that. Really hard, if I say so. I can't just ram it up into a file like I used to. Anyway, ask away." He replied

"Well, how in the world did you get out of your 'NASA exploration'? And how in the freaking world are you not a core?" Chell asked, somehow a little calm.

"I can see why you're a little shocked or at least this morning you were. But it's a long story… Then again we have all day, until you want me to leave; of course I won't watch you while you're sleeping." Wheatley said. The last sentence made Chell flinch and then she said, "Whoa, just tell the story!"

He sighed before telling the story, "Well, it happened over a few weeks ago, at least I think, well, I'm not quite sure. Apparently, She got bored, don't know how but she managed to turn almost all of the cores into human avatars. Hm, avatars, makes you think of the movie, if you ever seen it…. Sorry, I'm going to question two here but she turned every, and I mean every core into an avatar. This means, she brought me back, I don't know why, and I don't really want to know, but she did. She kept us for a while and got angry, let us all go. I found an apartment building, this building and bought a room. This morning I figured out that you lived here and that's the story right there, you're all caught up." He explained.

"Right…How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I think maybe three days. The real question I should ask here is, how long have you been free?" Wheatley asked.

"Two years." Chell stated.

'Two years?" He repeated.

"Mmm hmm, it's been a while hasn't it?" Chell responded. They continued watching television and another awkward silence filled the air. In fact, this whole situation was awkward. Chell was somehow happy at all of this, she wasn't alone anymore, and she was with him, an old friend. Well, he's a friend, hopefully not an enemy. As usual, Wheatley was the one to break the silence again, "Uh, Chell, do you hate me?" He asked.

"No, I don't trust you or like you, though. Hate is a strong word…" She stated. It was true even though she just said that she hated him fifteen minutes ago. Even though she murdered her, Chell never hated anyone in her life. "But I thought you said…" Wheatley responded before being interrupted.

"Forget what I said. Look we're just going to wait this out. I'm going to see if I can even trust you first. Wheatley, you were a good friend back then, helped me get out and that's the reason why I'm even giving you another chance. We all screw up some days and time heals all wounds. Emotional or physical, they will heal. Just give me some time." Chell said. "Gosh why am I being so nice to you?" She asked herself in her thoughts. Hopefully, this wouldn't be such a bad idea…

**AN: Okay, this was a lot more dramatic than the original for those who have read the original. Anyway, I got some inspiration music-wise from the nightmare scene and it's a song named Lavender Town. People who have grown up playing the old school Pokemon games should know this song. It's incredibly creepy, and I can't sleep with it stuck in my head, I get hallucinations of people watching me when it is. It's also in my nightmares so why not have some inspiration from it? Mwhahaha! Ugh, that's tiring. (Again, I'm obsessed...) **


	3. The Physical Wall

**AN: Sorry if the font size is too big or small, probably looks different because my room is getting painted so I'm using my dad's computer for the time being. He has MS word 2010 instead of my less updated 2003 version. XD I also needed a HUGE summary update because the storyline basically changed because of a huge brainwave. IDK if it is going to be minor chelley or major, I'm either going to decide myself, or you readers can PM me or review on this story on how much chelley-ness it's going to have. I'm going to shut up now. Peace! **

She woke up in the morning still unsure why she gave Wheatley the second chance. Even though it has been months since she said that they were going to wait things out. It didn't really seem that things were changing but she refused to give up. Her mind kept telling her to give him a chance and he will do the rest. 'Mind over body' was her saying. She got ready for work and got dressed. Chell came down the same hall she usually came down but she ran into Wheatley again. "Do you live here, or did you just come for me?" Chell asked him, really confused if he didn't live in her apartment building.

"I live here." Wheatley replied

"Wow, I'm unobservant." Chell said more to herself then Wheatley. Wheatley laughed and told her, "No, I mean I just got here."

"What's your apartment number?" Chell asked.

"It's number 12 but is it just me or did the people who made this building conveniently skipped number 13? You know, it's either me being blind or they really skipped number 13. Or is that just me being stupid?" Wheatley responded, making that last sentence sound so quiet it was almost a whisper. Chell slightly smiled at that comment and replied, "The apartment number 13 was considered haunted in ghost stories. Architects always leave number 13 out because they know no one will buy it."

"Oh, that's a little strange; I mean if you ask me." Wheatley commented

The conversation was stopped by a man with black hair and hazel eyes that Chell recognized. "Cole! Long time no see!"

"Looks like you are getting better at that voice of yours." Cole said.

"I must be blind if you live here too." Chell said and face palmed. Cole chuckled and then said, "No I do not live here I'm helping my step-daughter she's going through some hard times."

"Wait, yeah, who is this man?" Wheatley said after some silence.

"This is Cole; he helped me get my voice back." Chell responded.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Cole asked, pointing to Wheatley. Chell almost was about to throw up at that comment and didn't answer, she just gave him her death glare and her expression just said 'don't you ever say that again.' "Okay, okay sorry I asked." Cole said.

"Cole, this is Wheatley I guess he's an acquaintance, I'm getting him a second chance because of what he'd done to me. Look, I'm running a little late for work, I'm going. I hope to see you again, Cole. Bye, Wheatley." Chell said. "By the way, he's a little rambler, good luck speaking to him." Chell whispered in Cole's hear and smiled before leaving. When Chell said 'little' she didn't really mean it, for Wheatley was actually very tall. He was much taller than Cole who always thought he was a skyscraper. Cole's step-daughter didn't need help until ten in the morning, so he had time for a little chat.

"So, Wheatley how do you know Chell?"

"It's a long story but we used to be close friends, until I did something horrible to her. It took two years for me to go back and say I was sorry." Wheatley said, giving the short version.

"Ah, so is she pissed at you or something?" Cole asked. Wheatley laughed in reply and said, "No, I think she is though, whenever I talk to her it looks like she is disappearing inside. I keep telling her that she can always give up on me but she is so stubborn it's like that girl could say no to anything." Cole laughed and Wheatley laughed along with him.

"I don't know if you are right about anything but that stubborn statement was true. I don't care if she cares about you or likes you, but I do, you are pretty cool." Cole stated.

"Thanks." Wheatley said unsure on what to say. "But I have to go here soon, great to meet you, Cole isn't it?

"Yes, great to meet you too." Cole said and smiled before going up the elevator. Wheatley was the last one to leave and they departed.

Usually the days went the same as today, Chell about to go to work and caught up with Cole and Wheatley they talked and bonded. Chell in the meantime was really bonding with Cole more than Wheatley. Was she having a physical wall against him? Was she just avoiding him the best she could? It took her weeks to think of a plan to strengthen the bond and for Wheatley to be happy around her with her being happy as well. After work, she thought real hard for an idea, for talking wasn't bringing them to friends. Chell finally thought of an idea. _"This will work, this will work." _That was her last thought before she started going to apartment number 12.


	4. The Healing

**AN: Most authors put the video game, Portal 2 into their fan fictions and let Wheatley and Chell play Co-op. I decided it to be somewhat different by making Portal 2 a film in this fan fic! Wouldn't it be awesome if they made it a movie? It might have major Chelley so far a couple of my friends want it and I slept on it, you readers can still change my mind though. **

Chell's idea was to go see a movie with Wheatley, thinking it would be a perfect idea. More importantly, she didn't have to explain what a movie was. She wanted him to be happy for Cole seemed to get along with him. He definitely changed, it was simply impossible for him to fake his happiness and greetings. If he would stab in her the back about the apology, he would have done it a long time ago. Why did she distrust him so much? She needed to repay him for the rescue he gave her.

What was really sad was that this was the first time she considered going to his apartment. Of course Wheatley came and knocked on her door on the weekends and such but this was going to be the first time she would see his apartment. Chell waited to knock on the door trying to think about his expression. It took her a while to make the decision.

She knocked on the door. She was soon welcomed with a contagious smile that almost made her smile back. He let her in, rambling about how happy he was to see her and changing the topic every few sentences. Chell didn't really pay attention ever since the topic changed to apples. Eventually she got the chance to say, "Hey, do you want to see a movie?" Wheatley looked surprised but happy and said, "Sure, what one?"

"You choose but I'm not going to a romance." Chell responded.

"Ugh, yeah of course I understand. You know that would be different wouldn't it? Especially the one movie about the vampires, ugh. Anyway, what about this movie? I found a trailer of it and recorded it for you to come and see it."

Wheatley turned on his television and a trailer came up. It showed a place that was rather familiar to Chell and soon enough she found that it was Aperture. She watched the trailer in amazement, showing an actress that looked like Chell looking at GLaDOS or so thought. The only thing that was different was she could talk. After the trailer of Portal, she was still looking at the blank television with eyes that were stunned, which Wheatley laughed at. "Amazing, huh? Looks… what does Cole always say… awesome." Wheatley said. Chell almost smiled, he was gaining Cole's language.

"We're seeing that." Was all she said.

"That was my reaction too I really wanted to see Portal, but then I was thinking 'well, Chell would like that.' So I didn't want to see that without you." Wheatley said.

"I know I don't say this too much, but thank you. I'll buy the tickets if you don't mind." Chell said, immediately changing the subject.

"Uh, sure and your welcome." Wheatley replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They bought tickets for the six p.m. showing. They ate dinner at Wheatley's apartment. Chell, although she didn't she didn't want to admit it, already was having a fun time and they weren't even at the movie yet. He was okay to hang around with it reminded her of old times, well good old times. He was now the Wheatley that was afraid of birds and told her to say apple and not panic at simple things. The total, yet friendly klutz she remembered. She still didn't trust him but the way he talked showed that he wouldn't hurt her; it was coming to a start of a potential friendship and healing.

It was soon time to go to the movie. Chell forced him to get on a jacket, for it was fall. Apparently, it wasn't easy, and they say she's stubborn! The big apartment building they both lived in was only a block away from the theater so they walked to the theater. "Hey, are you going to be alright seeing this movie?" Chell asked him on the walk there. Wheatley looked in her eyes and said something that didn't sound true. "Oh, totally, I'll be fine, love. I think it would be an awesome movie." Chell just smiled at him saying awesome the second time and rolled her eyes, "You sure?" wiping the smile off her face showing concern.

"Are you going to be okay?" Wheatley asked.

"I'll be fine; we can always leave if you want though. We already bought the tickets so we have to see it." Chell said.

"True." Wheatley said.

They bought some popcorn with the movie and of course the beginning of the movie was about Chell killing GLaDOS, which made Chell smile out of the old rivalry. Sometimes she wished she could see Her again, but that was merely impossible at that time. And more importantly, what would Wheatley think of her marching back over There? The actress playing her in the movie made her grin with satisfaction, for the performer had the 'my way or the highway' attitude. The movie reminded her of the part where everything was about to go her way but got put back in bed for another who knows years.

They both watched the part where Wheatley woke her and the movie showed some of his background story. The movie said that he was a lonely core with no friends and showed him going to check on the test subjects everyday. Eventually, he got to Chell realizing in her files she needed to wake up. Wheatley thought that was really creepy considering that was the exact thing that happened to him. He looked at Chell, her lips turned into a smile. Seeing their first conversation, with the actress playing Chell actually talking to him, sent a happy feeling in Wheatley's and Chell's inside.

She wished she could talk to him in the past. Chell looked at Wheatley's face to see if he was smiling as well as she was. Chell turned her head and saw her gazing at his face that also was staring at her. They both turned away, blushing slightly.

Eventually it came to that part where they both were asking if they were okay about. Chell however, had a troll smile on the part where GLaDOS gets transferred and screams in the process. When they got to the part where he betrays her, their smiles stopped and the actress screaming Chell's exact thoughts made it even more dramatic.

"Hey, I'm going to get some more popcorn." She heard Wheatley whisper in her ear. The popcorn didn't need any refilling so she asked, "Are you okay? We can leave anytime."

"Nah, I just need to go out of the movie for a moment." Wheatley whispered back. Chell watched him leave the theater. She paid attention to the movie for a few minutes and noticing that Wheatley wasn't coming back, she tried to find him.

She eventually found him and it took her about 20 minutes. "Look lets just go, I know you are not having a fun time." Chell said to him.

"No, I had a fun time; just it all came back to me." He said. "Me as a monster, killing or attempting to kill his only friend, it all came back. The itch and all that power, watching in a movie made it worse. I'm so sorry, Chell."

"You already said that and you tell me that every week or so. I forgive..." Chell's thoughts interrupted her speech. Did she really forgive him? First of all, she would be untruthful and since she barely learned how to speak she sucks at lying. She shook her head and closed her eyes, wiping her thoughts away.

"You still don't forgive me, why don't you just give up? I'm not that worth it." Wheatley said. Chell was shocked at this, he words wasn't in his personality at all. "Don't say that!"

"What can I say, love?" Wheatley said.

"I'm not just going to give up; I don't give up when things get hard. Keep waiting, be patient, and maybe things would change." Chell said, trying to cheer him up.

"But it's been four months…" He replied.

"We have all the time in the world. To tell you the truth, I had a really fun time today. I know that's not like me to say that, but that's true."

"You're just telling me that to make me feel better, Chell." Wheatley whined. Chell half smiled and said, "Why are you jumping to conclusions? It's not really you I'm fighting with. Do you know how a person can feel when most of the people in her life tried to kill her? I'll tell you what; it gained some trust issues in me. I'm trying to break that physical wall that is in me, so I can trust people more. Do you know how long it took for me and Cole to become friends?"

"How long?" He asked.

"A half a year, or so." She replied. Wheatley had that 'whoa, really?' expression all over his face. Chell laughed and said "Just wait, I'll get there. Let's go home, huh?"

Wheatley was back to himself once they came they came outside. His reaction to the changing weather was priceless. The sky was falling white blobs, many of them! "What is this stuff?" Wheatley wondered aloud. It stuck on his hair and he felt wet. Chell smiled and let out a little chuckle at his reaction and got his coat hood over his head. "And you said we wouldn't need any jackets. By the way, it's snowing and it's completely normal." Chell said. "I guess winter is coming early this year." Chell continued, saying it to herself more than Wheatley. Chell put up her hood as well, the snowflakes were clinging on hair, surprising not in a ponytail.

"Gaahh! It's water!" Wheatley screamed as loud as he can once a snowflake melted in his palm which attracted attention from other people, causing Wheatley to blush. Chell tried to hold a laugh, but failed, making his blush a little deeper. "You waterproof you know that?" She asked. Wheatley, still embarrassed said, "Oh, right." Chell smiled, this time a whole different smile, one that showed her teeth and wasn't a half smile. That same smile that she would give in back at Aperture labs. (Well, before he betrayed her, during the escape) He grinned back, a smile that wasn't as beautiful as hers though.

He followed Chell home and she said, "I would let you in but it's getting a little late, see you tomorrow."

"G'night, love." Wheatley said then back to his apartment.

**AN: Chell and Wheatley bonding coming up in more chapters! Looks like Chell is getting a soft spot for him! Please read and review while you are at it, I'll appreciate it!**


	5. The Hot Chocolate and More Bonding

**AN: Another chapter for y'all. More Wheatley and Chell bonding! **

Chell hadn't moved from the bed since she had woken up. Her back was against her newly made bed and looked at the ceiling, unsure how long she was relaxing. Still in her nightgown, she smiled and closed her eyes, however not to fall asleep, but to think. Fun, so that's what it was called, that funny feeling that occurred when she watched the movie with Wheatley. It was something Chell hasn't experienced in years. She had to admit it was sad she didn't remember how to have fun or what it felt like.

In no doubt, Cole and Chell had a little fun or so, she remembered when he wasn't too busy taking care of his step-daughter and they would go for lunch after a speech lesson. They tried to have a conversation every now and then and Chell remembered it was so hard just to say one word. It took her months to get a sentence out of her mouth and then even more months to get numerous sentences out without sounding so croaky. Still, it was extremely hard to believe that was about a year ago. She hadn't seen him in weeks; often making her wonder if her friend was okay.

Words like friend and fun would seem completely alien two years ago. Her version of fun back at Aperture was running and playing with the portal gun in between some tests. The word friend was merely a cube or so thought, she just kept it for sentimental reasons, not for the reason that it was her friend and there with her. She went through hard times and she wasn't stupid, a darn cube couldn't do anything that would possibly make it a friend. The word friend also meant a British sphere, which soon betrayed her and then the characterization of 'comrade' turned into a flipping potato. _"What kind of strange life do I have?"_ Chell thought and her smile brightened.

Her stomach was getting a little angry and Chell finally decided it was time to get up and have some breakfast. She looked at the time and it was noon, she guess she'll be having lunch instead of breakfast. The time didn't really surprise her; she didn't go home until nine and stayed awake until eleven.

Chell got out Wheaties: The Breakfast of Champions to eat. She didn't buy it just to eat it, the title made her crack up. If only it said Wheatley's instead of Wheaties, it would be the best cereal in the world! If it also said it would let your child get better in tests, it would be even better.

She heard the doorbell ring, still holding Wheaties, she opened the door. It was Wheatley. "Oh, sorry you're um… still in your pajamas, I'll come at a later…Wait, what are you eating?" he said, pointing at the cereal box. Chell laughed, "It's Wheaties, I don't really like it, but I just bought it for the name really."

"Wait, what?" Wheatley said.

"You know Wheatley's- I mean Wheaties, the breakfast cereal of champions!" Chell said and did the 'breakfast cereal of champions' part in her best announcer man voice. They just looked at each other for a second and then exploded with laughter. After the laughter died down Chell asked, "So what did you need?"

"Oh, right um, I wanted to do something with you, love but you're eating and still in your pajamas." Wheatley responded.

"Oh, no, I can get dressed, I thought I'd just had a lazy day but hanging with you would beat going solo." Chell said. "I'll knock on your door when I'm ready, what did you want to do?"

"Oh, I honestly don't know, Chell. You surprise me." Wheatley replied. Chell sort-of shivered at the word surprise. She seriously doubted he meant that kind of 'surprise' so she just said, "Okay, I'll think of something." Smiling as she closed the door. Chell got inside her turquoise colored room and got her everyday clothes on. She brushed her teeth and then started walking down the hall.

Chell didn't quite know what to do with Wheatley that didn't require any explanation of any sort. As she walked down the hall, she just decided that she would just think of something at the last minute, which was really in her nature. She knocked on the door. Chell wasn't surprised when she was welcomed with an "'ello" and a smile. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked. She smiled but even she didn't know the answer to that question so she just said, "It's a secret, just come outside with me."

Wheatley, at first was scared of the secret, of course everyone loves revenge, right? However, he thought it was stupid of him not to trust her and did what she said. He was surprised at what he saw outside, there was many clomps of snow all over the ground. The clumps reflected against the sun kind-of hurting both Chell's and Wheatley's eyes. "What is this stuff?" Wheatley asked taking first steps into it was shocked when they left prints. "That snow that fell from the sky last night stuck to the ground, I guess." Chell said.

Chell watched his childlike reaction to snow and was moving all around the lumps of snow, and then he said, "Oh, its cold. Um, I'm glad I have a jacket." Chell laughed and her expression read, 'Oh no, really?' but she was still nice about it. Sneakily, she bent over and started grabbing snow in her hands. "What…what are you…?" Wheatley asked. Chell had a creepy but playful look in her eyes and throw the snow that was in her hands at him. "What the…" Wheatley said, unable to react. She did it again and Wheatley didn't see a point in any of it.

"Hey, the point is to throw back," Chell said smiling.

"I don't know what good that would do." Was all he said. She started laughing and replied, "What good would watching a movie do? It's for fun, play along." Chell threw another snowball at him. "Okay, I'll try," He said unamused and while he was wiping snow off his face. His hands tried to make a snowball, it wasn't the prettiest snowball but he managed to throw it at her. Somehow this all got in a big feud. It was fun really, he gave her credit, and while they started a snowball fight, it started snowing again.

They all stopped when they started getting chills and decided it was time to go back in the apartment building. "So, what was that?" he asked while walking down the hall. "It's called a snowball fight, its sort-of a tradition, you can say." She responded wiping the snow off her jacket. "A tradition? Man alive, humans have a strange tradition!" he said.

"Trust me, they get weirder." She looked at him with light blue eyes. Wait, weren't they a grayish color last time he checked? "Um…your um…I could a sworn they were…" Wheatley scrambled. Chell looked confused and asked "What?"

"…Nothing, nothing…Forget I said anything, you look good, love." Wheatley said, causing Chell to slightly blush. "Me and my big mouth…" Wheatley said under his breath. He didn't say that to say she didn't look good. In fact, she looked much better since the last time they met. All of the science-y gels in her hair washed out and her skin wasn't in that 'fresh out of bed for a while' look. The dark rings under her eyes were gone and instead make-up went over it. She calls her fat but at that time, she was all skin and bones and it seems she finally got something to eat. The whole reason why he said, 'me and my big mouth' was because he couldn't just say her eyes changed colors. Then again, it would be embarrassing to admit he was looking at Chell's eyes every now and then.

"So, what now?" Wheatley asked when they returned to Chell's apartment. "I don't know…Wait, never mind. I have the perfect idea for a drink. Are you still cold?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, why?" Wheatley said.

"Let's make some hot chocolate." Chell grinned. Of course, Wheatley didn't have the slight idea of what hot chocolate was, he asked but Chell didn't reply. Instead, she just started making a brownish type of liquid that started to steam with heat. She got to mugs out and poured the drink into them. She headed to the sofas and sat down with the two drinks. Chell handed Wheatley one of the mugs and cautioned by saying, "You might want to wait, and it's true to its name and can burn your mouth."

"Oh, that's nice." Wheatley said, Chell just laughed in response. They wait for it to cool down and once Wheatley sipped it his reaction was great. "This is good, love! How'd you make it?" Chell shrugged and replied with, "It's a long story really." There was about a minute of silence, which being with Wheatley, was rare. She looked down at her half-empty hot choco still smiling, and muttered, "If only we had a fireplace…"

"What?" Wheatley said.

"A fireplace." Chell repeated.

"Yeah I know you said that but why would you want one? Are you still cold?" Wheatley asked

"You'll think I'm crazy if I explain." Chell said.

"Nonsense, you're one of the smartest people I know." Wheatley said. She smiled at the compliment and responded, "Okay, if you say so… So, when I made the excellent choice of signing up for Aperture," Chell made a sarcastic note on 'excellent' before continuing "I forgot almost everything that happened to me before Aperture. I get little windows of what happened before every now and then. However, it is still like a big puzzle, I don't really know everything that happened. But I do know that I would have days like this in winter and my mother would serve me and my sister hot chocolate and we would sit on sofas by the fireplace. Just drinking hot choco reminds me of that memory and I learned it how to make it from my mother." She continued, and concluded with, "I know what you are going to say, and I'm adopted, I'm still trying to figure out how."

"Do you remember your sister's name?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was cute and for a little sister, she was mature. I would love to find little Claire but she disappeared along with my mother, or I think." Chell said with a slight smile.

"Anyway, thanks for the hot chocolate, is it? I think I should start going, I'm having a small dinner at Cole's, we are also thinking of playing a…what does he call it… a video game. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" Wheatley said right after he was finished.

"Oh, so he's alive! Go tell him I said hi. And Wheatley?" Chell said. Wheatley turned around. "Let's hang out sometime again. Like I said, it beats going solo." Chell said, and showed her full smile. Wheatley brightened up at her comment and said, "Sure, I promise, love."

**AN: Heehee, I finally finished this. Please tell me if I'm rushing this, I would love to take my time and stuff, so please tell me if I am. I ALWAYS wanted the cereal Wheaties to be in any fan fiction I'll make. My dad and I all the time make fun of the Breakfast of Champions. More bonding coming up! With maybe Cole bonding with Chell and Wheatley too. Evasky, out! **


	6. The Birthday

It had been a month since Chell watched Portal with Wheatley. Meaning that Chell's birthday was in a few days, she never really told friends about it. She only told Cole mainly because he needed personal information before teaching Chell about speech. Her thoughts always reflected that it was vain and selfish for her to talk about her birthday, for she really was selfless, that and she would be embarrassed to confess she didn't even know how old she was.

Chell and Wheatley, on the other hand, were getting along a lot. In fact Chell forgave him after a few weeks after the snowball fight. She never admitted her forgiveness but she knows that on how much she smiles and laughs with Wheatley that he would identify that she already forgave him. Walking to work was also easier and less lonely considering that he walks her to the pharmacy almost everyday. Somehow it wasn't everyday because right now she walks alone to her house. Then again, on some days he would work overtime, so it made sense and she wasn't confused. Cole again, wasn't there to see her in the halls, probably helping his daughter get through those hard times.

She never really realized it until now, her birthday wasn't in a few days, today was the 16th, of March, her birthday was today! Sad, that she didn't acknowledge the one day that normal people would have noticed a month in advance. Then again, why did a thought crossed her mind that said she was normal? It was because of the full time career, one that was believable when people asked, "What do you do at your job?" That part time occupation she had, it was fun at first but the pay was so low that it couldn't help the poorest person in the world to stay alive. In fact, she didn't even know that, she didn't even get paid but that made sense. Instead, a highly mature teen named Claire helped her get on her feet and carry her own weight. She disappeared before Chell even got a chance to repay her, or so she thinks. Whenever she thinks about Claire, she thinks of her sister but she knows she might be long gone. Then again, the Claire she knew had the last name of Johnson, this Claire had the last name of Young.

Claire Young was a hard person to describe, for one she was really cheery and enthusiastic but with a mysterious vibe in her. It always seems she's hiding something around Chell. Her looks but not her personality was easy to express. She had long, dirty blond hair (that looked like it had been dyed) usually pulled back into a ponytail but avoiding her bangs in the pigtail. Her skin was wiped clean from freckles and Claire also had greenish-blue eyes packed with tons of eye make-up. What was funny is that when Chell first met the human Wheatley she thought they were related, beside of the freckles that dotted his body and the glasses that covered his unnatural, deep blue eyes.

She entered apartment number six, which was her apartment room. Inside, she nearly jumped five feet. It took her a while to notice that both Wheatley and Cole just screamed out "Surprise!" Chell smiled but it slowly disappeared, "How the flip did you get in my house?" she nearly screamed. The two boys laughed and Cole explains, "A long story, but anyway happy birthday!" Chell smiled and rolled her eyes,

"Thank you guys, even though I'm a little creeped out that you just busted in my apartment room. And how did Wheatley know it was my birthday?" Chell said.

"Cole told me, love. Why didn't you tell me though?" Wheatley asked.

"She's kind-of selfless, that and she doesn't even know how old she is." Cole explained. Chell looked around the room and slightly blushed. "Anyway, Chell you haven't even seen the best part, we've been working on this since you have gone to work." Chell followed Cole and Wheatley, the smell of chocolate coming closer to her nose. In her kitchen, she was surprised. For what she saw was a black forest cake with one candle in the middle surrounded by eight cherries. She cupped her hands on her mouth in shook and bursted out laughing. "Yeah, it was Wheatley's idea, thank him, he said it would be an inside joke. I never got it." Cole said.

"Thank you, so much Wheatley this is the best cake ever!" Chell said just barely breathing from her laughter. Without thinking she ran up and hugged him. Wheatley's cheeks turned as red as a tomato, even if it lasted about a few seconds. In those few seconds his thoughts were going wild, _"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" _kept ringing in his head. When she stopped Chell saw his crimson face and laughed some more, causing (if it was possible) a brighter red in his cheeks. The laughter stopped and she was about to blow out the flame on the single white candle. Even though, she didn't remember her family too well, she still remembered that you blow out the candle and make a wish on your birthday. She thought about her wish and blew out the candle, she never felt so childish, in a good manner anyway.

"What did you wish for?" Cole asked, grabbing a slice of the layered black forest cake for everyone.

"Wait, she was wishing for something?" Wheatley asked.

"Or at least I think she was wishing for something." Cole said.

"It's bad luck if I tell you." Chell said, taking a bite of the cake. Cole rolled his eyes, "Grow up." He said.

"I have, I just never got a chance to be a kid in my life." Chell commented, making her point. "This is good! It's not a lie at all!" Chell said, Wheatley giggled while Cole just looked at her like she was insane. "Did you try this before?" Chell questioned pointing her fork at Wheatley.

"Yeah, actually. I had the recipe hiding somewhere in my mind… took a while to think about it for your birthday… do you like it?" Wheatley asked. Her eyes wided, "Yes, you need to write down the recipe or something, I would love to make this again." She smiled her full smile. Never in her life has she ever been so happy. It was almost as creepy as those two boys busting in her apartment.

After Chell and her two friends finished the cake that was supposedly a lie until today, but she would change her mind if it made her throw up though; her stomach was aching right after one slice. "Okay, I got you somethin'." Cole said and went a retrieved a box.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." Chell said.

"No it's important, and Wheatley got you something too." Cole said, and motioned her to open a small box with an old ribbon on it. She opened it and there was an old school ring in the box. Wheatley and Chell both looked confused. "What the heck, Cole! I'm not going to marry you." Chell said. Cole chuckled and shook his head, "No, it's not really a present from me. Your…your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's an old ring your great-grandmother had and it was passed down." Cole said and looked down sadly. _"Wait, he knows my mother?" _Chell thought.

"How…how do you know her? Is she al-alive? Chell asked. Cole smiled a sad smile. "She's missing, and probably would never come back. My brother was a good friend to her and soon he got insane, so she got me the ring and said, 'Give this to my daughter when she gets old enough, as a token to remember me and know that she is in this family.' That was the last thing she said before she disappeared."

"You knew me?" Chell asked. Wheatley, still surprisingly silent, went to another part of the apartment room probably to get his present for her.

"No, we never met. You were still a baby when she gave me the ring, I never knew you but my brother took care of you until he got insane. I thought I would never be able to give to you the ring and then you needed speech lessons and I remembered you. You are Caroline's daughter, Rachelle" He explained further and smiled, but Chell's disappeared and was replaced with shock.

_"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, why do I know this woman…" _Her voice echoed in her mind.

_"…where Caroline lives in my brain." _ Another quote stabbed her in her mind. Oh, good lord, she murdered her mother! And she also seriously doubted that she even still alive in Her mind and files. What kind of person was she? "Are you okay? You are as white as a ghost, Chell. Is something wrong?" Cole asked. Chell snapped out of her thoughts and thought of a lie, "No, I'm fine. Just I need to figure out something by myself."

After Wheatley finally got his present (It seemed as if he lost it for a minute) Cole looked at his watch, "Oh, Chell I wish I could stay longer, I need another appointment with my step-daughter, Claire. I hope you have a happy birthday!" he said.

"Oh, Claire, huh? Tell her that I said thank you for a favor she has done for me. See you maybe tomorrow Cole" Chell said. Her now light blue eyes then focused on Wheatley. Wheatley always wondered why her eyes changed colors it usually happened every couple days and then her eyes turned silver or light blue. He never really had the strength to ask, maybe today he would. What also made him wonder was whenever she looks at him straight in the eyes a weird fuzzy feeling appears in his chest also making him seem to skip a heartbeat. He then looked around the room everything but except her and gave her the box that was her present. She smiled, and he said, "It's not as special as Cole's present, but I tried to give you the best 'cause…" Wheatley stopped and continued the rest of his sentence quickly, "…I think you're the best." Chell laughed and opened the present silently. Inside was a young puppy, a breed of Labrador. It yelped and Chell's smile brightened ten times then before.

She loved animals, and it would make sense that Wheatley would have known that. "Thank you! Is it a boy or girl?" Chell asked, still showing that full smile that was so great Wheatley smiled back. "I don't really know but the old caretakers say that it's a boy, maybe. Anyway, I heard that they are hard and expensive to take care of. If you want, I could bring him back…"

"No way, this guy's adorable. I have the perfect name for him." Chell interrupted holding the new puppy in her arms.

"And what's that, love?" Wheatley asked.

"Pendleton." She said and newly-named Pendleton started licking her face. Wheatley was shocked at the name, which was the exact name the scientists were going to give him. Until he changed his mind and thought of a better name, Wheatley. When he was thinking about this the power went out.

**AN: Guess who's going to get the portal black forest cake tomorrow at my b-day party? I just barely made it today! I'm excited to eat it! Anyway, isn't just cute that Wheatley's original name was going to be Pendleton. That's the perfect name for him huh? Please read and review, it would be appreciated and you will get cake! **** Another warning, with every new chapter we are getting closer to that tragic and dark middle of the story, the rating may change to T here soon. **


	7. The Compliments and the Night Sky

Chell lit some candles in the apartment and Wheatley talked to her for a little while before they decided there really was nothing to do. She put on her coat after she fed Pendleton and started to go outside. "I think it's a little late to go out don't you think?" Wheatley asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't too late to stargaze." Chell said.

"Stargaze?" Wheatley repeated.

"Yes, stargazing. It's long and hard to explain so just come with me." She responded. Obviously, Chell wasn't one of those people that enjoyed explaining things. Where as, Wheatley would have tons of questions as regarding just one explanation she would give him. He didn't disregard her commands though, considering that she didn't do anything bad or boring, yet.

Wheatley followed her outside and the snow was reflecting against the night sky. It was really hard to believe that five months ago the night sky (and the three cores) was all he saw. Bland, that was a bland moment in his life. Even harder to believe that Chell was just standing there, looking at him, smiling. That weird but pleasant feeling spread across his body. Suddenly, he didn't feel so cold anymore. Unsure if he was blushing or not, he said, "Oh, that's tremendous… you should smile more, love! It's just… just beautiful, but you don't do it often do you? It's like seeing a- what is a beautiful word? Oh, like seeing a… rainbow. Those don't come around too much right? I never saw one but I bet it's pretty. " Chell laughed at his crimson shade on his face (she didn't admit it but a similar shade of red was on her face), and she smiled bigger.

"So, what's stargazing?" He asked, changing the subject, hoping to get the paleness in face back. Chell laid down on the snow, her face looking at the night sky. Unsure what to do, Wheatley stood there; wondering if she just fell asleep. "Um, love? Are you tired? I mean if you are, there is a nice a comfy bed in your apartment! It would feel a whole lot better then the snow! Wheatley exclaimed. Chell laughed and said, "Lay down." Wheatley followed her statement, and looked at the moon, which was a big, white guilt mark in the sky. There was silence and in the silence Wheatley remembered what he said to Chell and felt even more guilt.

"_I loathe you, you arrogant, smugly quiet, awful jumpsuited monster of a woman."_

He didn't hate her, or mostly loathe her. In fact, it was the opposite. He didn't even care anymore that she didn't caught him. Together they actually have a hearty laugh out of it, because of every time they explain something about catching, Chell would say, "Sure, I'll make sure I won't catch it with my face and I'll use my hands." Who knew time and tragedy could end up in humor. _"But she doesn't forgive me, she's just doing this to help me and she's being a little too generous. Why is she doing this in the first place? Why is she trying to befriend the monster, the bad guy?" _He thought, and obviously didn't make him feel better. Wheatley thought this was the truth, for he hasn't got a forgiveness statement from her. His thoughts were interrupted when Chell, breaking the silence, said, "Do you know what's funny?" Which was her way of saying, 'I'm going to tell you what you probably want to hear, but is not really funny, it just makes sense.' 

"What, love?" He responded, which was a rather depressed response. Chell looked at him and said, "I either was crazy or I actually saw you up there, just a big blue dot in the sky along with an orange one."

"Really?" He asked, amazed.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Chell said.

"You sure it wasn't just a blue star or something?" Wheatley asked. She laughed and shook her head. "If it was, I would be able to point it out." She said making her point.

"True, very true." Wheatley stated. She smiled and looked at him with her milky eyes that were a light blue two days ago, which in Wheatley's eyes the smile was just pretend. "Okay, I can't pretend that we're friends anymore, love." Wheatley said, depressed and filled with sorrow. Chell backed up and looked at him in betrayed yet violent eyes with a scowl "What do you mean by that?" She said with a dark edge on her voice. He realized what he said and corrected himself immediately "No, no I didn't mean that! I meant you can't just keep pretending to be my friend anymore!" The dangerous and hurt in her eyes melted away and Wheatley continued, "You're not, you don't forgive me, and you are just doing this for me."

"What do you mean? I forgive you and you're one of my best friends." Chell protested, back with the gentle tone in her voice.

"I…I don't really believe you love. You just are really good at faking." Wheatley asked.

"Who says I'm faking? I forgive you and I care about you more than you think, Wheatley. I am new to speaking, I just relearned last year. I'm not good at lying or pretending, I never told a lie in my life. Keep holding on, I'm here for you, and to tell you the truth, I love your company." Chell said sincerely.

"You…you do?" Wheatley asked.

"Of course silly, you have no idea how hard it is for me to smile. You make it easy. I don't really smile and laugh around Cole, you are the one that makes me smile." Chell said. Wheatley blushed and started heating up and his coat was making it worse.

"And, I don't know if this is an insult or not… but you were the most humane person I met in There. In fact, if it weren't for that darn tater-tot, I would have probably left that place a long time ago, with you. You didn't like being called a moron and you just wanted respect. So, you wanted to accomplish something She has never accomplished (and never will) and that is murdering me." Chell explained.

Wheatley didn't know what to say, the statement she just gave was exactly why he wanted to kill her. That and there was also a voice in the back of his head telling him what to do, the bad things to do. "This is exactly what I felt. You're really smart, love. I hated being called that. Heck even the scientist called me names and made fun of me almost on everything. Even my accent for crying out loud! When she called me that, it just brought back bad memories" Wheatley stated.

Chell nodded and said, "I don't think you're a moron, I think you're actually quite smart." When she said this, Wheatley's spirit seemed to brighten and he asked, "Really?" He's eyes almost lit up like he was animated and it made Chell giggle.

"Really, really." Chell said, smiling Wheatley's favorite smile. "You thought of ideas I would never had thought of. I would have just marched right up there to Her chamber and kill her without any type of thought of turrets and neurotoxin, she would have killed me. And about them making fun of your accent, I see nothing funny with it. I think it matches your personality, it's…I don't say this too much but… it's adorable." Chell said slightly blushing as she said it. Wheatley heavily blushed, and a dead silence filled the air, until Chell interrupted it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, love." Wheatley said.

"Well, I thought you were gone when She crushed you, what happened? Chell asked.

"Oh, even I don't know that. I know little but, it's not a lot." Wheatley said. Chell waited for him to continue, "There was this man, and I didn't see his face. He fixed me, and told me to get out of here and to take you with me."

"So this man knew me, did he sound insane?" Chell asked, wondering if it was the man who writes on the walls and the owner of the insane and hurtful voice she heard in one of the chambers.

"No, he sounded normal." Wheatley said.

"Huh…" Chell said more to herself than Wheatley. Wheatley, almost blushing, he was going to ask her how her eyes changed colors, "Uh…" He was already laughing nervously in his sentence. "…I noticed that your eyes…uh…they were a different color that one day, why is that?"

"What?" Chell said confused.

"Your eyes were a light blue a couple days ago, and I noticed that they changed a lot, love." Wheatley explained, but Chell still looked puzzled. In a few seconds, it came back to her. "Oh! Yeah, I just barely figured that out, its kind-of a long story." She said.

"We got all night, love. Wait, scratch that, I- you and me, we have all the time in world or… in a few decades." Wheatley scrambled.

"Okay, do you remember how I said that some of my memories before Aperture got back to me by dreams?" Chell asked, Wheatley then nodded in reply. "Well, I got one back a few days ago, it was about my father and how he died. I guess he was a scientist, for he brought rocks from the moon to grind them up. Turns out the dust of the rocks were poison, and I remember him coughing to death. My mother was gone, and if Cole was right about her being Caroline, was put into a computer."

"A computer!" Wheatley said, shocked.

"Yeah, my father was really going to be the computer but he forced my mother to do it, as his dying wish." Chell said and continued the story, "Anyway, I forgot why I came into his office room, where he was grinding up the rocks. But, I did, I don't know why, and then my dad coughed the dust and it went in my eyes, first blinding me. My father, still really ill himself, rushed me to the hospital. The doctors taking care of me told me I was going to be okay, but they said my sister and I will have to be put up for adoption, because my father died, trying to help me. They also explained that my eyes would change a different color every few days or so, because they couldn't get all of the dust out of my eyes. Every few days or so, they would change a silver-ish color." Wheatley listened to the whole time of Chell explaining her story. It was unique, he knew no one whose eyes changed a different color.

"Your wonderful, love! I never met anyone quite like you!" Wheatley exclaimed, causing Chell to slightly blush.

"Thank you, Wheatley not just for the compliment for everything." Chell said.

"What do you mean, for everything?" Wheatley asked.

"Without you, I would either be, sleeping, dead, or I'll starve. Thank you." Chell stated. That statement was true, without him waking her up, she would have died. Then again, without her he probably would be bored or dead as well. Chell yawned and slowly closed her milky eyes.

"Should you go to bed? I'm getting tired myself." Wheatley asked. Chell opened her eyes and nodded. They both said goodnight and the last thing he heard that day was, "Come here, you lovable… tree." And Chell pulled Wheatley in another hug, longer than the other one. This time he hugged back and buried his face into her dark brown hair

"Tree?" Wheatley said and laughed once the embrace ended.

"Yeah, I'm this tiny person and you're tall so I probably look like an ant." Chell joked. "Good night." She said and went into her apartment. Wheatley smiled to himself in satisfaction; he thinks he finally knows what he is feeling in the middle of his body. Maybe it was love.

**AN: 'Sigh' I thought I wouldn't make this chapter today and I wouldn't have enough time. This is what I've been making instead of doing English homework, I hope you readers like it. Tried me best to make it adorable! And looks like I finally went into the Chelley part! **


	8. The Strange Feeling

**AN: In this chapter the POV is now on Wheatley. Anyway, I'm so sorry, I might have confused everyone by the Claire issue in Chapter 7 and 6 but I updated it now. They're two different Claire's, Claire Young (the one who helped Chell) and Claire Johnson (Chell's sister.) Again, I'm really sorry about that, and I don't like naming (it hurts my brain) so I'm too lazy to change her name (that and Claire Y. wouldn't make Chell think of her sister). OMG, I LOVE HUNGER GAMES! I'm almost done with the first book and I'm really excited to see the movie. Anyway, 'Shut-up-and-tell-the-chapter' time is now. **

Wheatley had no idea what love was, but he was really sure he felt it. The way she smiles, looks at him and bites her lip she concentrates enough, just makes Wheatley blush. Back when the scientist were alive and well in Aperture, he would see some couples that would sometimes press their lips together and call each other 'love' or 'darling'. Maybe that was love, but he still was unsure. He needed to tell someone about it, someone who probably felt it before. Chell was smart and clever but it would be very embarrassing to ask her about it, he even tried but his face heated up and he just said, "Never mind." Cole was a middle-aged man and he took care of children for years, he should know love right? Oh, gosh, even just thinking of the word 'love' makes his heart skips a beat. If he even had one, that is, when Chell hugged him, he felt her heartbeat. What a strange but somehow melodic sound. Wheatley remembered GLaDOS saying that he had fake blood and no heartbeat, which meant he wasn't even alive. A heart beating and real blood pumping though veins was the only human thing he didn't have.

How annoying were emotions, man those were enough as a core, where they were just simulated, but as a human everyday you experience some type of emotion. Especially with hanging out with Chell, she made him seem dizzy and made the temperature in him warm up, like a summer's day. He never felt summer (he wasn't a human for that long) but he was sure it was the hottest season in the year, or was that fall? By now, Wheatley knew he had to ask someone about it, fast. Who knows? It could be Her trying to trick him, everyone loves revenge. So, he finally decides it's time to go and ask Cole about it, even if he might get laughed at. He always thought it was strange that Cole actually had an owned house, not an apartment. Chell said it was normal for other people to have a home away from an apartment building. Oh man, he needs to stop thinking about Chell; it makes him shiver every time.

He knocked on Cole's door. Cole welcomed him and let him in for lunch. They talked for a minute until it finally got to the subject. "So, why did you come here? Did you just want to hang out?" Cole asked, which most don't ask, but Cole was a heavy thinker, like Ch…don't think about her, don't think about her. "Uh, you see…" Wheatley said, adding a nervous laugh. "…There's a friend a mine going though some strange emotion. I don't know how to help him, so I'm going to ask you." Wheatley continued and made up some parts as he went.

"Huh, strange emotion. I would expect you to talk to Rachelle about it." Cole said. Wheatley remembered Chell (Wheatley was surprised that he didn't jump or anything when she thought of her) saying her real name was Rachelle Lee and she had multiple last names but most people just nicknamed her Chell and it became like her real name. She also thought it was funny how her middle name was Lee making some of her old friends before Aperture call her Chelley. It's so strange that humans had three names, a first name, and middle name and a last name and yet sometimes a nickname.

"Actually, scratch that... It's me going though the feeling, every time I ask her, it's like my mind stops." Wheatley almost sheeply stated.

"Oh, I can see how I'd be your second choice." Cole said adding a chuckle, "So tell me, don't be shy."

"Right, well, I kind of blush when I'm around Ch…this lady, and I especially get warmer when she hugs me." Wheatley explained. Cole just laughed and chuckled loud. "It's Chell isn't it?" he asked still laughing.

"Yeah…You know, Cole I don't see anything funny with this. Did I say an inside joke? Honestly." Wheatley said, slightly annoyed.

"No." Cole said and his laughter died down. "You never felt love though, haven't you?" he asked

"Ha, I knew it! I knew I was right, I couldn't just tell myself that. Wow… I…" Wheatley said. "But what do with it?" He asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do you do with it?' Ask her out, go for a romantic movie, or there's a dance at a club in a few days, there's many options. I personally think she likes you, it should be easy." Cole said.

"You honestly think she likes me?" Wheatley asked surprised.

"Totally, Wheatley. You're her favorite. She never really gives me hugs unless I give her something, and I'll tell you the truth it's hard to make that girl smile. Chell is so stubborn and thinks her smile is unlikable, making it hard to make her grin or laugh. When she's around you, she smiles all the time. I tell you what; it's a massive difference from a few months ago, where she would barely talk to you." Cole explained with the truth. He never thought about that, and it was an enormous distinction from the past, where he thought she was avoiding him. It was either going to be easy, or really hard, but he was ready even though that once he marches up in her apartment, he'll deeply blush.

"I would ask her the dance if I were you." Cole suggested.

"I don't really know how to dance." Wheatley said, almost sounding ashamed.

"So, just hang around until a love song pops up, then ask her to dance and just follow." Cole instructed.

"Okay… I'll try that." Wheatley said. After their conversation they hanged out for an hour or so and then Cole (who was always a busy workaholic) needed to go for another appointment, giving Wheatley a chance to ask Chell to the dance. He went to her door and knocked, still nervous and confused on how asking a girl to a dance was love.

Chell opened the door and smiled. 'Hi, come in." She said and Wheatley followed her inside. She starts to laugh to herself. "You came at the perfect time. Do you want some hot chocolate, I made just barely." Chell asked.

"That would be tremendous, yes, love." Wheatley said. She got him a mug and she sat on the sofa next to him. Chell sat really close to him that it made him blush. Pendleton the dog went and sat down on the couch as well. Wheatley started nervously laughing and said "Did you know that the name Pendleton was actually going to be my name the scientist gave me before I changed it?" Wheatley said. Chell slightly giggled and took a sip of hot chocolate. "You're making that up." She stated.

"No, I'm not, love. It's true." Wheatley said, hiding his annoyance at Chell not believing him. "Huh, it kind of fits you," Chell said and looked at his face. "It's such a coincidence that I got the name idea from Cole, he names people in the stories he writes. And yes, he's also a writer, but I read some of his books and Pendleton was the screw-up in the story." Chell finished.

"Well that's insulting." Wheatley said. Chell laughed and nodded her head. "I didn't know it was your old name, sorry." There was a long awkward pause, even Pendleton (who barked nonstop) shutted up. Wheatley took the moment of silence to ask her. "Uh…" He laughed sheepishly. Man, this was going to be harder than he thought. "…You know there's this uh… dance…hehe not a romantic kind of course…and I was thinking, 'you know it would be fun, even if I didn't know how to dance.' I'm hoping that's not a problem, I don't really…"

"I'll go, okay? When is it?" Chell interrupted, for that sentence was going to be phrase one of his nonstop rambling. "Oh, yeah. It's at eight in three days. I think it's in that one club down the street." Wheatley said. Chell smiled and responded "I can make that." She then started to lean next to him, almost done with the hot chocolate. That warm pleasant feeling (which Cole said was love) filled his body. He didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with her until the morning, especially if she continues to be this close to him.

They continue to talk and then they watch television before it gets dark. She still leaned right against him, and eventually Wheatley pulls his arm around her, causing her to blush and turn away. _"Great, I ruined it." _Wheatley thought.

"Sorry love." He apologized. Chell just nodded her head and said, "I don't mind, you just startled me." And she continued to lean next to him and he then pulled an arm around her. Wheatley felt her heartbeat again, the only thing he didn't have. A few hours past and he barely realized it but she was fast asleep in her arms. The one woman that he loved was peacefully sleeping with a smile on her features. A smile that was made by him.

**AN: Kind-of short, oh well. Next chapter should be interesting. OMG Chell Lee! Anyway, I'm going to spend the rest of my day finishing the Hunger Games. **_**~presses lips on three fingers and point them to your direction**_**~ good Bye! **


	9. The Evening

** AN: Yay! Chapter 10! This one will be a fun chapter to make. And I'm just sayin' that this is going to be MUCH more than 15 chapters, more like 20 or so. Mainly because were not even at that tragic middle part. "Sigh" Anyway, I hope you guys and girls like this as much as I did writing it. **

Wheatley stayed up for a long time, for he never stayed up this long since he became human. He didn't want to leave Chell, who was still asleep in his arms, relaxed. The tough brunette, who always gave him dangerous glares in Aperture, seemed so vulnerable and content. Her hair was in a French braid that swapped to one side, and Wheatley just wanted to comb his hands into her hair, but he was afraid it would wake her (and also ruin her braid). The last thing he wanted to do is to wake the woman that he was positive he loved. Certain that she was still asleep in the world of dreams he whispered in her ear, "I love you." Hopefully she wasn't awake but he didn't get any reply. Then again, who would reply to that? So, he whispered in her ear, "And if you heard me…uh, I don't mind being friends." Wheatley didn't get a reply, which was evidence that she was passed out; she just (if it was possible) scooted closer to him. Wheatley knew, he wouldn't be awake for long and still didn't want to leave her side. Eventually his eyes closed, hoping that Chell wouldn't mind waking up to him.

Wheatley didn't sleep long. In fifteen minutes or so, he heard screaming. Alarmed and confused, he barely knew was going on. In a long minute filled with screams, he notices the ear-piercing noise was coming from Chell. He woke her up immediately, or trying to. Eventually, he couldn't take her screams anymore and instead of yelling, "Get up," he did something that hurt him more than it hurt her; he slapped her to wake her up. That did the trick, and Chell's now blue eyes opened and were filled with surprise. "Wheatley? You're still here." She said sleepily (She almost looked like she was hiding the pain from the dream), and touching the redness in her cheek, completely unsure how it got there. "Yeah, I'm still here, love. And what was that about?" Wheatley asked, referring to the screams.

"What?" She asked, still looking in emotional pain, Wheatley was hoping it wasn't because of the slap.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Wheatley explained. Chell looked slightly shocked but just stammered, "Its…It's nothing, Wheatley… I don't… I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice had a miserable edge to it. Wow, that was the first time he heard her lie, she wasn't kidding when she said she said she was horrible at deceiving, and Wheatley was stupid but wasn't that stupid to buy it. Wheatley begged, "I know you're lying, love. Please just tell me." Chell slightly and surprisingly laughed, "I know I'm horrible at lying. I don't really want to talk about it though, kk? And what time is it exactly? " She looked at the clock and was surprised. "It's midnight, Wheatley. Why are you still here?" Chell asked sounding a little upset.

"I… took a little nap while you were sleeping." Says Wheatley, (whose face was bright red) but then noticed that she was just changing the subject and wasn't really disappointed. "Doesn't matter, love. I want to know what happened."

"No, not now." Chell stubbornly replied, but still looking like she was suffering. Still concerned for Chell, Wheatley didn't want to give this one up. "Please, love. Tell me want happened." He pleaded.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Chell asked, smugly. Keeping in mind that she just barely got up and was in a horrible mood, Wheatley stammered, "Because I lov…" He paused. "I mean you're my best friend and I care about you, Chell." Wheatley finished. Chell looked down and responded in a miserable tone, "Sorry, that was a stupid question…"

"Don't be sorry, but I'm not going until you tell me wants wrong." Says Wheatley, who was becoming as stubborn as Chell just because of this problem. Why wouldn't just tell him? Was it that hard? Maybe it was and maybe he didn't even notice.

"Is it me?" He managed to say. Chell looked like she just heard him say, 'I'm going to die today,' and actually believed him. "No, no." She nodded her head. After a silent moment, Wheatley hugged her and positioned her head to look at him. "I help; I'll help it if you just tell me." He said but then thought, _"What if she doesn't need my help?" _ Chell's face blushed, not out of embarrassment, not out of a compliment, but out of pain. She was about to cry, which was really surprising, considering that Chell's appearance made it seem she would never cry. The tears came and then the sobs, Wheatley felt his shirt was getting damp from her tears. He didn't know what to do; he wasn't the comforting type, considering he had no arms a few months or so, and was just a sphere back then. So, his version of comforting was embracing her and every now and then, he'll tell her "It's okay". He buried his head into her hair, closing his eyes. After a few minutes she stopped the sobs and kept holding on to Wheatley like she would die if she didn't. He heard her whisper to herself, "It's just a nightmare, and it can't hurt me anymore… Just a nightmare"

"Please, I want to help. Tell me wants going on." Wheatley pleaded for the last time. Finally, after the tears and the pain, the persistent girl finally gave in, "It's a long story." She said with a big yawn. "We almost got all night, or what's left of it." Wheatley responded with a sleepy smile.

Chell looked extremely tired but she told him anyway, "When I signed up for Aperture, which you were considered brave to do, it was just before GLaDOS got corrupted. No one obviously knew that it would happen but it did. It was just me and eleven test subjects who were alive, and had families. We were all trapped. She the She-devil she is would let us stay here, because she knew without us, she'd be not doing anything until the sun implodes on her. The scientists sure did a good job at making her obsessed into what she was made to do. It made it seem like she was pulled back by something, something maybe telling her to do bad things. She didn't want us to leave or escape, if we tried, we would get killed. Back in the day, there were multiple people in different test chambers or there were group tests, and I would test with these eleven people. These eleven people were suddenly like my family out of nowhere, protecting each other and telling us secrets, and trying to all stay alive. Man, I remember this little girl, who was about twelve or so, and a turret killed her. She was the first one to die and cried. The rest of my, I guess family kept urging to move on, but it was hard. In the end, they all got insane from lack of water and food. It was one of the reasons why I killed her. By getting insane, most of those eleven people didn't make it and they killed their selves. There was one left, I'm sure but I still feared those people. It was terrifying, seeing them all die different ways, suicide, turrets, acid pits, you name it. I, given that I was the last one left, was put in a long sleep, waiting for the next time to test. I know that she didn't want to kill me, since I was the last one alive and sane. I shut my mouth after the sleep and kept telling myself, 'Don't talk, don't become insane, and don't show emotion.' That's how I got mute and always remembered this memory; it always came back to me in nightmares. The little girl dying, I've relived that moment in terrifying ways and I relived many parts in Aperture that I feared forever. It's still terrifying for me. I wish it would just go away, it would wash away." Chell started to cry again.

"Why won't it go away?" Chell asked more to herself than Wheatley.

"Stop crying, love." Wheatley said wiping the tears away with his palm. "I promise to you that if you ever go back to Aperture (which I highly doubt) I would lead you out of there, even if I die. I promise..." Wheatley comforted her. Chell quickly stopped crying. Short after Wheatley fell sound asleep. Chell smiled to herself and whispered a melody in his ear,

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you_

Chell quickly fell asleep shortly after she sang_._

** AN: I almost thought I couldn't make it, anyway, the song that Chell sang doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Suzanna Collins, who made the book Hunger Games. I cried at that part of the book and I just NEEDED to add it in there, and it wouldn't be the last time you'll see this lullaby! If you want to check it out, look up Rue's Lullaby in YT or Google! I'm sorry, I'm a HUGE fan of Hunger Games and I'm going to see the movie here soon. **


	10. The Dance

**AN: This chapter includes dress shopping and the dance! Yay! Romantic and girly junk for everyone! **

Chell woke up in the morning, on the couch. She never thought she would wake up on the couch; it was a first for her, and she thought it was really funny. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight out of the window and looked around. Wheatley wasn't there and probably left a while ago. She could tell by the few cushions on the floor. Or was that just her scrambles in her doze that caused all of the pillows to be on the ground? Chell was a heavy sleeper after all, sleeping for almost twelve to eleven hours a night. The most she had slept was for a year, no joke. And if it weren't for Wheatley, she would still be asleep. Wait, she never thought about that. That's means if it weren't for him; Chell wouldn't even be alive and away from the very place of her nightmares. She needed to owe him something in return. Maybe she didn't, Chell wasn't very good at returning gestures, a smile and a thank you was all she could muster. She sat up on the couch, still in her jeans and T-shirt. That was a first for her too, waking up in jeans. Chell took out the now frizzy French braid and straightened her hair. She looked in the mirror; her eyes were back into the sky-blue instead of the moonlight silver.

As she dressed into clothes she realized the dance might be formal and she might need to wear a dress. Ugh, Chell didn't like to wear dresses. She looked good in them (or at least she thought) but she hated the fairy princess feeling and she was a tomboy. Chell had never worn a dress in years, so she had to go shopping for the dress, which she was probably going to wear only once. As she went inside an old dress shop down the street, she never felt so out of place. Dresses were everywhere, and even on the saleswomen. She started getting embarrassed considering that she was wearing a shirt and shorts, but she walked anyway, looking at dresses that weren't so puffy.

"Can I help you?" A saleswomen who had loads of face make-up asked Chell.

"Oh, yes please. I'm looking for dress for a dance." Chell said.

"Oh, is it for date night?" She asked with a forced smile. Chell would've cracked up but, it was a dance, it could be mistaken for date night.

"No, just a regular dance, I hope." Chell said.

"Hm, I heard that there was a date night here soon that included a dance." The employee said more to herself. "Anyway, I'm sure you don't want a puffy bride's dress for a dance. Come with me and I'll show you some less formal dresses." She finished and Chell followed her to dresses of more of her type. "Okay. Here are the dance dresses, tell me if you need any more help." The saleswoman finished and walked away to help another customer. In the aisle, she found Claire, not her sister though. The more she thought about it the more she thinks she wouldn't remember her sister, after all of the years. She looked at dresses but she never really felt so girly in her life. Chell was actually in a dress shop, there were many things new today. First it was waking up on the couch with jeans and now she was browsing though clothes she never really wore. Kind-of weird, today was so different. As she kept trying on dresses and picking out the ones she didn't like (which basically was all of them), she hoped she wasn't scammed into a date night. First of all, it would be in a frenzied way, funny. But she wasn't sure if she even liked him. Sure, she gives him snuggles and such but she still wasn't entirely sure they were true. Even if she sang a lullaby in his ear, she still was confused and wasn't certain she loved him. Then again, what would happen if she did love him? He was a sphere almost all of his life, would he ever know? That's why she hoped she never really gets a crush on him.

Almost everyday she thinks about this, the more she thinks she does have a crush on him. She never fell in love before, and it was completely new to her. Given her stubborn brain, she would never tell herself she was in love, therefore she wouldn't know. _"Maybe date night isn't going to be so bad after all…" _Chell thought, _"What am I thinking? When have I ever thought of that?" _Chell's other thoughts echoed. It was strange and hard to explain but Chell really had two sides of thinking and they both argued all the time. Back in Aperture, one side was telling her to give up and the other was telling her not. One of them is the right thing to do or the right saying to say. Her thoughts were strange and the only thing she could talk to in Aperture. After all this thinking, she found the perfect dress. It was an aqua blue color (you would think after all of the years seeing blue and orange she would get sick of seeing those colors) with a bow in the back and tons of curves and frills. She looked in the mirror, and Claire walked by.

"Nice, Chell I didn't know dresses were your thing." Claire said for the first time in months. Claire was really friendly and outgoing; she could talk to anyone at anytime.

"They're not; I'm just going to a dance. Hey, does it look fat on me?" Chell asked, but the question was just an inside joke. An inside joke that no one would get.

"No, not at all. So are you going to the date night dance?" She asked. Chell finally gave in, maybe she was getting scammed. "Yes, I think so."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Claire asked with a sly grin. Chell slightly smiled and nervously laughed.

"Come on, don't be bashful. What does he look like?" She persuaded. Claire was good at convincing and it was hard to say no to her.

"Well…" Man, she was starting to act like Wheatley from the blushing face and nervous laughs. "He's British! Has blond hair and glasses. That's the big…summary." Chell continued her face heating up.

"Oh, I've seen him at the apartment before. Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Claire asked.

"I don't. He's my best friend but he scammed me into a dance." Chell said and slightly laughed. Wow, who else made her laugh besides Wheatley? "And, since when do you live alone?" Chell asked.

"Ah, classic, that is awesome! Not for you anyway, unless if you like him. Anyway, yeah I don't live alone; I live with my aunt I am going to have her apartment after I turn eighteen. Yeah, and everyone asks 'why do you live with your aunt?' I live with my aunt because my parents and my step-mom died, considering Cole is very busy I had to." Claire explained.

"That's something I can relate to." Chell muttered. So strange that everyday she meets Claire it reminds her of her sister, were they related? Cole said he didn't know her mother but his brother did. Maybe Claire was her sister. Something must have happened then, something that Chell needs to ask Cole about. "Anyway, I have to go here soon. Sorry we can't talk for long, see you tomorrow?" Claire said.

"Maybe." Chell stated and waved goodbye. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and decided it was a taker and bought it. She came home and wore the dress one more time to see if she looked decent, as this was happening she heard the door knock. Chell still in the aqua dress opened the door. On the other side of the door was a shocked Wheatley, in a tux. He screamed, which Chell was starting to get some Déjà vu _"What next, Wheatley? Going to say, 'you look terrib- good you looking good actually.'?"_ Chell thought and smiled slightly. "You look good! Um, are you ready for the um…dance? Dance…hm weird…you know I'm not really good at dancing…I'll try though." Wheatley stammered. Chell started to laugh at the first sentence but got serious at the next. "Wait you said it was tomorrow!" Chell expressed.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, love. I thought you knew though, because you're wearing a dress." Wheatley said.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I was just going to try it on. Anyway, are you trying to trick me into a date night?" Chell finally asked.

"No, I mean it was Cole's idea." Wheatley said.

"So, Cole wants us to be star-crossed lovers, interesting… I'll go anyway." Chell said and laughed. They walked out in the freezing winter night and if you're wearing a dress it is worse. They grabbed a taxi so Chell wouldn't die before they get there. "So, you don't know how to dance but you took Cole's advice anyway?" Chell asked while they were in the car. Wheatley moved his excited eyes away from the window (keeping in mind that he was never in a car before) and looked at Chell saying, "Yeah, I did." Chell became silent again; she really needed to talk to Cole now. She needed to talk about her family and now the whole ordeal that he wants them to have a relationship. The family part was really more important then the relationship explanation in her eyes. She obviously didn't care that they would have a relationship, because she knew she would probably be in love with him here soon.

Wheatley wasn't considerably happy, because of the fact that she knew he was in love with her. Or it was just that fact that Cole wanted them to be in love. He kept thinking that he wouldn't get a dance from her now. Chell was a tomboy, no doubt and even Wheatley knew that. She wouldn't really be happy with him because she bought a dress for just a date dance that she wouldn't even dance in, or that's what he thought. They made their way into the club, there were lights and food everywhere and they were early so the slow romantic music wasn't on yet.

"Sorry, love." Wheatley apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just confused and I need to talk to Cole." Chell said with a smile. "And anyway, I don't mind that we are here, I really don't. You just overreact sometimes." Chell finished making that last sentence more like a mumble. "You, really don't mind?" Wheatley asked to make sure.

"Really, really." Chell replied. After a few minutes, Wheatley barely noticed that Chell moved over to the bar and was talking to a bartender. Wheatley sighed. She was going to be there all night, wasn't she? He messed it up. More importantly, there was a positive chance he wouldn't get a dance from her. He really wanted that, he was really looking forward to it this morning. Cole didn't help, maybe Chell just didn't like him the way he liked her.

A half an hour of nothing ticked by. Wheatley stood in the corner and Chell just had bar food. Then a song really romantic came up on the dance floor. Wheatley heard it before; it was called _Talking to the Moon_ by someone named Bruno Mars or whatever. It made him think of Chell, and if she ever thought about him after she was freed, which he doubted still. Before the song came up, Chell was glancing over him every now then with an expression that read, 'Are you okay?' When the song turned on, she actually left the stool she was sitting on and walked up to him. With a shy smile she asked one question that made his day, "Wanna dance?"

"Yes," He managed to say, it was hard to say anything else. At first he had no idea what to do but Chell put her hands on his shoulders. He did the same thing but Chell corrected him by putting his hands on her hips instead of her shoulders. Chell actually had to look up to see his face, for he was really tall. After a few more verses in the song, Chell positioned her arms to have him in more a hug. Wheatley, who remained silent the whole time finally, had the guts to say, "I love you." Chell, whose face was buried in his chest said, "What?" Darn, so close, if only she had been listening. Wheatley had to think fast, it was harder than he thought to say those three words and instead he said something that rhymes with 'I love you', "Olive juice."

"What? Olive juice?" Chell said confused.

"Yes…um it's a long story." Wheatley said, pulling her hair behind her ear. Chell just laughed and said, "You're so funny, Wheatley." His heart seemed to go half a beat (if he had one) when she said that _"She thinks I'm funny!" _He thought and buried his head into her hair. The song stopped and she stopped dancing. "Well, well, well. You finally came to your senses." The voice wasn't owned by Wheatley but Claire (Although the 'Well, well, well' part confused her.) Chell turned around and said, "What are you doing here…" Chell then faced Wheatley "Excuse me for a moment."

She then followed Claire. "How do you get here? I thought no one under the age of 21 could go the club." Chell said.

"Well you thought wrong, sis. No one under the age of 21 can go to the bar. I came here because I knew there would be some awesome food here. And anyway, how's you're best friendship going?" Claire said with a big smile. Chell nodded her head. "That was nothing; I just wanted him to be happy. He looked bored and miserable." Chell stated.

"Sure, that was nothing, geez." Claire said. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you two at peace." She laughed and Chell rolled her eyes. Chell returned to Wheatley and with a confused look he asked, "Who was that?"

"Just an old friend." Chell stated with an obvious fake smile. She looked at him in the eyes and said, "Olive juice." Wheatley laughed and said "Olive juice you too." They both laughed. After the laughter ended, Wheatley touched her cheek, which turned a slight red. Chell hugged him, it was a short hug. "Thank you." She said.

"For what, love?" Wheatley asked.

"For waking me up that one day." Chell said, she smiled his favorite smile. Wheatley smiled back.

"Still remember that, huh?" Wheatley said.

"Yeah, I do. And why did you wake me up?" She asked. They looked at each other's eyes, blue met blue.

"Because I needed someone there for me, I needed to leave that place and I needed someone who could listen to me and not call me a moron." Wheatley said.

Chell hugged a longer hug. "Well, you found the right person."

**AN: Ahhhh! My eyes hurt! Sorry, it wasn't that romance-y; I don't want to rush the relationship. You may be confused whether Chell likes Wheatley or not. I know that in the other chapter I had her sing Rue's Lullaby where it had 'the place where I love you' in the lyrics but I'm taking it slow. **


	11. The Venomous Feeling and the Hospital

**AN: No, it's not the tragic part yet but I'm just rating it T because I'm afraid I won't remember and that won't be good. That and this chapter is kind-of creepy and dark at the fourth paragraph, yeah I'm a nice person. There is also some explanation on Chell's bandage in Portal 2. I you look hard enough, you'll notice that there is a bandage on her arm, in this chapter it would explain why and how she got it. **

Chell woke up in a place she never really thought she would wake up in. The room was plain and colorless, which reminded her of Aperture. It seemed to be a hospital. Wait why was she here? She wasn't in pain, but when she tried to sit up she instantly fell. Drugged, she was drugged alright. "Oh, you're awake. Do you know you're one lucky duck?" A doctor said and faced her. Confusion seeped into Chell. "Wait, what happened?" She asked sleepily.

"You fell unconscious in a taxi and if it weren't for the driver you would probably be dead. The taxi driver apparently knew what was going on. You're lungs were filled with an unknown toxin but we just barely took them out. You should be fine. That and where did you get your stitches on you're arm?" The doctor asked.

"What?" Chell responded, still confused.

"There was a bandage on your arm before we started the treatment. It was bleeding so we checked it apparently there was poorly made stitches." The doctor explained. A flashback came in Chell's head and she remembered it was an old bandage from Aperture, on her arm. A turret shot her in the arm, with it bleeding horribly and her screams almost deafening her; she knew she wouldn't survive long enough to be freed. So, feeling desperate and like she was on a survival show, she ripped some fabric on her shirt. With a small pin on the floor she tried to sew it so it wouldn't bleed. It hurt, man it hurt and just looking at it just made it worse. She then remembered that just looking at the stitches frightened her and she used the remaining fabric on her shirt to wrap it around her wrist. Chell never knew that it would come off, but at least her wrist didn't feel so weird and painful anymore.

"Anyway, there were some people really worried about you. I'm going to bring them here and the drugs should wear off in five hours." The doctor said, interrupting the flashback. "_Five hours! I'm going to be here for five hours?" _Chell thought. "_What a boring day. At least the doctor wouldn't ask about the toxin. Which I'm sure it was neurotoxin." _The surgeon wasn't in the room anymore and in came a man Chell never met before. He had unnaturally green eyes with black hair that could use a cowboy hat. The mysterious man smiled and said, "Why hello, there pretty lady!" Uh oh, she must be dreaming right now. She had to be, but she then remembered what Wheatley said about that cores all being human and being let go. It was the corrupted core. What the heck was he doing here? "Ah, so you remember me? I thought you would, a smart lady like you should know." He said still with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Chell rudely asked, and her trust issues acting up.

"Not very nice for someone who just saved your life, pretty lady. But I like sassy." Rick said noticing her impolite attitude and her voice.

"Wait, you were the taxi driver?" Chell questioned, the dark and ill-mannered edge off her voice.

"Yes, you're one smart angel, do you know that?" Rick flirted still having that ridiculous grin on his face.

"You were one quiet taxi driver then…" Chell said, trying to catch him lying, if he was.

"I was, a pretty lady like you deserves peace and quiet." Rick said. _"Geez, can I get it now?" _Chell thought, annoyance filling in her veins. After a few failed boasted comments from Rick had passed, Chell almost fell asleep after the third one.

"Okay, I think you're done." Chell said annoyed. "Oh, so you like going slow don't you?" Rick said which just made her even more pissed.

"No, especially if that path ends with you." Chell rudely stated, she didn't like flirty comments from people she barely knew. Rick was no exception, even if he saved her life. However, that one comment she pulled even frightened her. It sounded so much like GLaDOS what she would say.

"Ouch, okay then angel whatever you want." Rick said walking away. Chell saw Wheatley in hallway with one of the most un-Wheatley expression on his face that she ever seen. It was filled with anger and maybe jealousy? Good thing he was looking at Rick instead of her, if he was staring at her it would honestly give her nightmares. He nodded his head (erasing his thoughts) and walked into her room. This was kind of a fail when he stumbled. She tried not to laugh. He got up, pretending that nothing happened with a blush on his face. Chell smiled Wheatley's favorite smile. Wheatley smiled back and awkwardly said, "Wow man alive, you're beautiful." He then blushed and nervously laughed when she smiled at the compliment. _"He's so adorkable."_ Chell thought _"Wait, what I'm I thinking?"_ Her other thoughts argued.

"Are you okay?" Wheatley asked.

"Are _you_ okay?" Chell asked, still smiling.

"Fine, I wasn't asleep for three days or anything, I just fell you know people lose their footing sometimes…" Wheatley said a little offended.

"I was kidding, relax. I'm fine just tired." Says Chell.

"How are you tired, you slept for three days, love?" Wheatley asked. Chell laughed and just said something that Wheatley would never imagine come out of her mouth, "I don't know." There was some weird silence right after the 'I don't know' comment. "Ugh, I really don't want to stay here for five hours." Chell muttered, just to let it out.

"Wait, you're staying here for that long?" Wheatley asked.

"Yeah, I'm drugged. They said it would wear off in five hours" Chell said with disappointment.She was one of those people that didn't like staying in one place for a long time. Being drugged made things ten times worse. Wheatley spoke up, "Well, I could carry you home, I mean if you want." Chell slightly smiled.

"As soon as I pay for the treatment." Chell said, agreeing.

"I already paid for it, love." Says Wheatley.

"You did? Thanks. I'll pay you back." She requested.

"No, love. It's fine." Wheatley refused.

"Come on, that must have been expensive, I'll pay for it." She stubbornly said.

"Well you're worth it, love. You shouldn't pay anything, Chell." Wheatley said. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you." Chell slightly said which made him smile. They talked for a while, mostly about Cole. It turns out Wheatley was more worried about her than he was. Wheatley explained that Cole was sure Chell was fine and that girl could probably live though everything without getting hurt, but he was really worried about her. Eventually he changed the subject, talking about birds and how he was still terrified of them. That made her smile; it made her think of old times, well, good old times. Not the old times where they were enemies. The old times where he would never insult her and if he did, he'll try to sweet-talk out of it, hoping that she wasn't upset with him. In fact, she was sure those old times were back. The 'bird' comment didn't just made her think of old times but it also made her think of the song 'Surfing Bird' which made her smile bigger.

"Hey, Wheatley?" Chell said, interrupting his rambling. "Bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. Don't you know about the bird? Everybody heard about the bird. Well-a bird, bird…Never mind, you're looking at me like I'm insane. I guess you don't get it…" Chell said blushing but also laughing. Somehow, she imagined GLaDOS reaction would be 'Shut up!' "Anyway, can you pick me up?" She asked while also impersonating a British accent. Wheatley laughed and Chell slightly laughed with him. He picked her up, "You acting silly today, aren't you love?" he said still laughing, especially how she just randomly starting singing one of the weirdest songs he ever heard.

"Yeah, I'm a little giddy today. I think it's creepy." Chell said, still recovering from her laughs at her singing. He dropped her in her couch at her apartment and sat right next to her, her head resting on his lap. Chell looked around her room; it looked cleaner than it did before. Pendleton jumped on the couch, barking excitedly at her arrival. "Geez, did you also clean my apartment? And fed Pendleton?" She asked.

"Yes, actually, thank you for noticing." Wheatley said, happy that she noticed.

"Wheatley, stop breaking in my house. How do you do it? It scares me every time." Chell joked around. He laughed, this was the most times he'd laughed with her. She was right, she was really giddy. It was new, but he liked it. Chell kept looking around the apartment and she found some lilies over on a few tables and some scented candles. "Wow, you even decorated everything; you're so nice to me. Makes me happy." Chell said with a smile.

"Yeah, do you like lilies? I'm not sure, I just got the idea from you're bedroom. It had some paintings of them on the walls." Wheatley said, blushing when she said 'makes me happy'.

"Yes, I like lilies. They're fun to paint." Says Chell.

"You painted those! Wow it just goes to show you're amazing!" Wheatley exclaimed. Chell grinned a half-smile, she was expecting 'it just goes to show people with brain damage are the real heroes in the end, brave.' "Close your eyes." Chell said.

"What?" Says a very confused Wheatley.

"Close your eyes." Chell commanded. Wheatley did as he was told, but still was confused. Chell tried to lift up her head to see his face, but was still drugged and fell straight into his lap again. Wheatley laughed and brought his face closer. Chell hesitated but then kissed him on the cheek. It was brief, and at first she was planning to kiss him on the lips but she couldn't do it. He opened his eyes immediately and his face turned a bright red. Wheatley stayed silent after it. _"Ugh, why'd you do that?" _Her other thoughts screamed, _"He betrayed you! And you kiss him?" _ Her other thoughts sounded a lot like GLaDOS which terrified her.

_"Great job, sweetheart. He needed that. He's been nice to you, he needed something extra." _The gentle side of her thoughts said, it sounded more like a turret. Chell didn't really do the kiss as affection-wise but more out of a thank you gesture than anything. After all, Cole wants them to be together, or she still thinks. Right, she needs to talk to Cole here soon! She needs to! "Thank you." Chell whispered in his ear. Wheatley smiled and nervously laughed his face still red as blood. _"Man, what would his face look if I kissed him on the lips?" _Chell wondered, smiling at the thought. _"Only one way to find out…" _The gentle feelings echoed in her mind.

_ "Don't do it. Cole wants you to do this; he doesn't love you back at all. What are you thinking, Chell? You're not like this. What happened to the tomboy who said she would never fall in love?" _The other thoughts argued, still sounding like GLaDOS. That was actually true, she didn't want to get married, and she didn't want to fall in love because love ends up eating the people who fall in it. She didn't like suffering, or random feelings eating her. That's also why she didn't like people flirting with her. Especially Rick. Life sucks, and sometimes love makes it suck. Maybe she was in love but her stubborn body couldn't say it. She honestly loved his company, his accent, and his rambling. He wasn't a moron in her eyes. She loved it when he held her close and especially the dance. Would he ever know how much she loved…Oh, good lord she was in love with Wheatley. She was in the venomous love now, it could either end badly or spread like a disease making her nothing but depression. Love sucks, but maybe with him it doesn't. 

**AN: Lol, this chapter reminded me when I got crowns on my teeth when I was younger. I got drugged from the sleeping shots they gave me to not feel any pain. My parents had to carry me everywhere until they stopped. I mean everywhere and I spent my day on the couch just watching a movie. Good times… Anyway, I haven't really been to the hospital in many years, so I barely remember anything about it, so I apologize if it doesn't sound like they're in a hospital. Criticize me on Rick too, ugh. Somehow, it's really hard to write him. And an awesome but annoying song like 'Surfing Bird' doesn't belong to me. And no, I haven't been in love but please tell me for those who have if it is the right definition. Such as, love sucks. Please tell me if I'm right. **


	12. The Answers and the Field

It's been a couple days since the dance. Chell was recently knocking on Cole's door a lot. She really needed to talk to him about Claire and about the strange relationship he wanted. It took her four days just to actually have that door she was knocking on to open. "Chell? Well, this is a surprise." Cole said once he opened the door that had her knuckles crash against it four times in the week. She tried not to smirk and thought jokingly, _"Not the murdering type, of course."_ Surprise's definition completely changed to her and it meant more like murder, from the times she got so called 'surprises'. "Come in," Cole commanded and gave her a friendly hug. The stubborn brunet often rejected hugs, but she was strangely happy and giddy. It's been that way since she woke up and she was starting to worry if the doctors had shot her with a mini happy ray.

Chell came into his house; she must admit it's been a while since she walked into the hard-floor entrance. What kind of a friend was she? She never really hanged out with anyone except Wheatley. _"Ugh, don't think of his name." _Her thoughts pleaded. Thanks to him, her thoughts were like people talking to each other, but it's only Chell. The rejecting thoughts were the rude, snubbing and murderous part of her and the love thoughts were the feminine and soft side of her. So strange how her mind managed to make them seem like separate people arguing, it was new. "Anyway…Want some lunch? I just barely made sandwiches." Cole requested.

"Oh no, I just had lunch, sorry." Chell stated.

He just laughed and lightheartedly said, "You're sorry because you ate." She cracked a small smile and nodded,

"Yes, yes I am." Chell said with enthusiasm, still being in the animated state she is in. It wasn't really funny, Chell heard funnier but Cole made the smallest things appear funny. His character seemed to make it happen. It would be no surprise if he had a lot of friends besides her. The obstinate girl came back in the serious tone and said, "I can talk to you later if you want to eat."

"Oh no, it's great you're here and alive." Cole said. At first, Chell was confused. _"Did he send an assassin after me?" _She thought. But she then remembered that she was in the hospital a week ago. "In speaking of your incident, you should have seen it. Wheatley was really worried about you. Everyday since the episode, he would go and hang out with me but every time we talked he mentioned your name. Actually, he does that everyday; every time I talk to him the conversation gets turned on you." Cole smirked.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about that." Chell said.

"About what?" Cole joked.

"It's about the dance, you said you recommended it. Are you trying to get a relationship with me and Wheatley?" Chell asked.

"Hm, I'm surprised he said that. Sound's un-Wheatley to me. I don't want you to get into a relationship. I could care less if you guys are in love, no offence. He came to me for advice, dude advice. I wouldn't say what he said, I don't want to embarrass him but I told him to go on a date with you." Cole explained.

"Wait, he came to you for some dating advice? That means the only way he got dating advice from you, is that he loves me." She blushed and made the last sentence quiet.

"Yes, more than you know Chell." Cole replied. She felt surprisingly pleased at that. Yeah, sure she already loved him and with him loving her back would make anyone happy to be in her shoes. However, Chell usually had some friends who loved her and she would get into an anger rage because she just lost a friend, a friend that was just going to be a friend, nothing more. With Wheatley it was different. Why did she feel so girly? Last week was dress-shopping and now she was in love? Chell still had the big blush on her face and nodded "Anyway, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about." She said.

"Here we go. I'm all ears." Cole said as he sat down on the recliner, Chell sat on the couch right next to him. "It's about Claire." She started.

"What about her?" Cole asked.

"Are Claire and I related in anyway?" Chell finished.

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to ask my brother, if you ever find him. He was your adopted father after all. However, me and Claire aren't related, here is the real story. I found Claire lost in the woods, looking rather injured and terrified. I helped her with her wounds and got back on her feet. One day I asked about her parents but she got slight memory loss from the incident. I recently figured it out that her parents died and I took the choice of being her guardian, since I used to take care of children when I was…well younger. She bonded with my sister after some babysitting and I call her my step-daughter out of the whole event. Claire even calls me pops or dad. I'm like the father she never had." Cole explained, smiling at the memory.

"Wait, you're my uncle? And since Claire has memory loss, she still remembers her name?" Chell asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell that later but yes, I'm your uncle. About Claire, I gave her that name actually." Cole said. It made sense, Cole was a middle-age man it would make sense that he was her uncle. But why did he take so long to say that? It didn't really matter to her anymore; she actually had a family member that was alive and sane. She had a family. "Do you know where my adopted father is?" Chell asked.

"Sorry, I don't. He disappeared five years ago. There is even a missing report on him. I wish I can see him again, just to see if he's alright. All I know is that he got a little insane before he left, many people think his dead but I refuse that." Cole said.

Cole and Chell talked until dinner, which she felt bad for letting her uncle starve without lunch and the uneaten sandwiches but he was cool about it. When she started going home, she was shocked, she never even saw Wheatley for four days. Maybe tomorrow. Chell fell asleep early that night.

* * *

Chell woke up, still in the happy state she was in. She ate breakfast and decided to wear the aqua dress she wore to the dance and pulled her hair back into a side ponytail. About in an hour, she was out of her apartment and outside. It was an April Saturday, the snow was melted and summer was just a month away. The wind was picking up from last night, which was from an April rainstorm. Chell took a walk until she met up with the old wheat field. She smiled, the piles of wheat just reminded her of the excitement when she left Aperture. Ironically, she survived that wheat field out of apples from apple trees every few miles. She just climbed up the one that was closest to the sidewalk, and just relaxed in the tree and grabbed an apple to eat.

Chell received strange looks from other people, but she didn't care. She could care less. After awhile of relaxing she saw a tall blond pass by the tree. She grinned and was sure to keep quiet, trying to look at his face before he walked away. It was Wheatley alright. With quiet hands and a sly smile, Chell grabbed an apple and threw it at him to get his attention. Wheatley looked at the apple in bewilderment; he looked around and saw the apple tree. An aqua color didn't really match the tree and Wheatley jumped about ten feet and screamed when he saw her. Chell started laughing hysterically; she nearly fell off the tree. Wheatley wasn't really amused about the joke. Her laughs subsided and she jumped off the tree.

'You're not going anywhere are you?" Chell asked with a smile.

"No." Wheatley said, "You?"

"Nope, I was just relaxing in a tree for a while." Chell said and handed Wheatley an apple and sat against the trunk of the apple tree. Wheatley stared at the apple for a minute. "You know I could've just picked up the one you threw at me, violently I might add." He said. Chell nodded her head and a smile formed on her mouth.

"Oh no, that's going to become the new, 'I failed to catch you' huh?" Chell said and slightly giggled, "I'm sorry for throwing an apple at you…" She continued and waited a moment a slight smile becoming bigger and transforming into a laugh, "…Nope, couldn't keep a straight face." Wheatley still wasn't amused with her joke and sat down next to her against the trunk of the tree. Chell continued laughing, she couldn't help herself, he's reaction was just too funny especially he's 'unamused' face. Maybe in a few months, he'll think it's funny too, but she might as well shut up now.

Then there was some awkward silence, you can almost taste it, there was only the sound of crunching from Chell and Wheatley eating apples. Chell looked at Wheatley's face, it was smiled and he must be thinking about something. All her life, he had never been so hushed it was really starting to worry her. She leaned against him anyway, a smirk forming on her face. It jumped him out to reality and he put his arm around her.

_"Man alive, if Rick could see this, he'd be jealous of me." _He thought. Wheatley wanted another kiss from her, it was way better than they described it in movies or books. Maybe someday, he'll get that special kiss on the lips. That's what he was thinking about when he didn't say a word. It would certainly make his day if she did that today. They both looked at the clouds in silence. So strange that Chell didn't break it. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted that kiss so he said, "Love?" Chell seemed to get startled by the silence breaking; you can almost hear it shattering and withering on the floor.

"Yes?" She asked and looked at him with her sky blue eyes.

"How about a smooch?" Wheatley begged.

"What?" She said, baffled.

"Can I have a…kiss?" Wheatley asked his cheeks going slightly red. Chell laughed.

"That's a once in a lifetime opportunity…" She stated, a little guilt escaping her sentence and she was now not leaning against him.

"Please, love. It's just one little smoochie. Please?" Wheatley begged. Her cheeks were about to go as red as his now and she watched his adorable attempts at getting her to kiss him. "Please, I'll never ask again." He pleaded. The pleads went on, it got so old that it wasn't even adorable anymore. After many begs about smoochies and kisses, Chell started to feel a little guilty. Eventually he shut up and silence took over them again. _"She doesn't really love me doesn't she?" _He thought. For the first time in a while, sadness took over Wheatley. And for the first time, Chell felt guilt inside of her. She knew he loved her and that one comment must have hurt him.

Chell decided to do something about it. She turned around and slowly put her hands on his cheeks. They looked at each other for a minute and then Chell kissed him on the nose and then on the forehead. His reaction to the kiss wasn't as adorable as the last time but she alluringly hugged him anyway. She laughed and said, "You happy now?" Wheatley smiled and put his face into her hair and to repay her for the kiss, he kissed her on the top of the head. He once heard that there was a way to massage a person before. So after the hug subsided, he attempted it on her back. She watched her close her eyes and said, "A little to the left." He did as he was told, for he gets really giddy when he sees her happy. "Perfect." She said.

After he was done, Chell kissed him on the cheek. Wow, three kisses in a day, wasn't he lucky? This time he leaned against her. It was a fail, considering he was taller than her so his head was on her lap after some time. He looked up at her beautiful face for a few minutes. Silence filled again, their cheeks both blushed as they continue to gaze into their eyes.

"I-I-I love you." Wheatley said, surprised he had the strength to say it.

"I know." Was all Chell said.

**AN: YAY! This was so adorable to write.** **Read and review, I'm kind-of worried if I'm going too fast on the Chelley…**


	13. The Confession and the Memories

She was bonding with him, a lot. A little too much maybe. Unlike any other of her friends, she spent about five to seven days a week with him. Wheatley would kiss her on the cheek or nose and (if he was sitting down), Chell would do the same. In fact, if she didn't kiss him in about three days, he would beg for some, which of course she wouldn't say no to that. Sometimes if he would come over to her apartment, he would stay for the night. It was really funny, actually. A few months ago, they were only friends and Chell begged Wheatley not to go to a romantic movie with him. Now it wasn't so bad. It was the first time in a while that Chell had felt so much cheerfulness for longer than a week. And each day, she was falling more into something that she didn't want to fall in, that was love. Her thoughts often argued about that exact topic. Some thoughts telling her that she doesn't know what she is doing and the consequences were bad. And then the other thoughts, that was telling her that she was doing the right thing and maybe here soon she'd get married and finally get a happy ending. Still she didn't even want to get married, that wouldn't really be her happy ending. Wow, the handful of friends that were in love with her, were right, she did have commitment issues. Didn't matter, with him she didn't mind the fact she was in love.

As she was thinking of this, she leaned against the metal, and extremely rusty shed that lead to Aperture. Chell would usually go back to the field and walk a half a mile to the shed, once she gets there she usually has lunch. It's really relaxing, one of the things she does on a Saturday afternoon when Wheatley didn't wake up with her, which he woke up with her once every month or so. She started to eat her lunch when she heard something.

Startled, she put her ears next to the shed. A feminine voice seemed to echo in her ears. "…Well, anyway you finished the test. That's all that matter's right?" Oh gosh, she felt like a creeper listening to her old frienemy but she did anyway. Then again, who the heck was she talking to? She wanted to find out. Chell heard a sigh and then heard her say, "Oh that's clever. Where did you get that cake? Doesn't matter, she can't have it anymore and neither can you." GLaDOS continued, and Chell could have sworn she heard an explosion in the distance; she tried not to laugh as if she would hear her and take her back there. Hearing her voice made her feel like she was getting watched. "That doesn't help for science I just wanted to kill you for the 99th time, Blue. In fact, well done I just reassembled you for the 100th time. This causes for a party with the cake and real confetti. Oh wait, the cake is gone and we're out of real confetti."

"Oh well, a party won't help me get humans right? Maybe I should print a sign on the shed outside that says, 'Party here.' No, I have a better idea. Why don't I bring him back and force him to take her back here. That would be a lot more fun then the sign, but it would be asking for trouble. We don't want, in layman's terms, lemons. Why am I talking to you? You are not listening and you don't care…" She said, but by then Chell already left, hoping that person she was bringing back wasn't her. Chell didn't run, there was no need to and GLaDOS was immobile, but obviously she isn't going back there again.

She stayed relatively quiet the rest of the walk home. It all happened fast but either Chell was focusing on the ground or Wheatley appeared out of nowhere. Startled and with him right in front of her, she crashed into him. They both fell down and immediately their cheeks turned to the color of blood and Wheatley wanted to say something but for some reason it was muffled. All of the events went so fast that Chell didn't realize their lips were touching and still were. She then closed her eyes and relaxed. Still knowing that love ends up drowning the people who fall in it, she stopped it short and backed away, a blush forming on her face. Chell just had her first kiss, the special one, the very thought made her feelings become nothing but happiness and childish joy, even if it was on accident. The stubborn girl should have done that a long time ago!

Wheatley remanded silent, his face blushed. His expression was extremely childish. Chell could have seen the space core with the same look on his face, if she would ever meet his human self. He was getting some nervous laughs every now and then he would start saying some words, but when she looked at him he would just say, "never mind, love." She smiled and the silence filled the air. "So, what are you doing in the middle of a wheat field?" Chell said, trying to break the awkward silence after the kiss.

Wheatley tensely laughed and said, "This is a shortcut to Cole's house, only about a half a mile away from here. It is a whole lot better then walking…how many miles…oh, two miles." Whoa, Chell never thought about that. Behind the shed there was a neighborhood, she never guessed it was Cole's. "Oh, it's that little neighborhood, huh? I would have never thought…" Chell said, trailing off on that last sentence. "If the scientists created you for making stupid ideas, they obviously did a bad job." Chell continued, making Wheatley (if possible) blush more.

"Thanks, love. Anyway, what are you doing in this wheat field?" Wheatley asked. Chell explained about her morning walks to the shed and the conversation she eavesdropped on. "It all seems weird to me. Why would GLaDOS want to test on humans and not her testing bots?" She said, finishing the story. Not surprisingly, she was right, it was a little weird.

They continued to talk and sometimes there was the occasional kiss on the cheek, and compliments everywhere. It took them a while before they decided it was time to go to a different place. They went back into her apartment but before she opened the door she asked with a joking look on her face, "Did you break in recently?" she then asked sarcastically. Wheatley laughed and with his contagious smile, he said, "No, Chell." She opened the door and they had some more hot chocolate. It wasn't that cold for it, after all it was April but a rainstorm was coming up here soon. And instead of her being on the other recliner next to him (like she always done when they had hot chocolate), she cuddled up beside him, but making sure she wouldn't spill her hot chocolate on his shirt.

When they were done, Wheatley attempted to get another kiss on the lips, but got rejected (because of Chell's physical wall when it came to relationships). He overacted a little too much. "Is it because you're just doing this for me? I don't want to play pretend, love." He said gently when he asked for an explanation but didn't get one. Wheatley knew that she never really replied 'I love you too' when he confessed. He also knew that she relatively shied away from other kisses. "No, I… I love you, it's just I don't…" Chell stopped there. What would she say, 'I don't want to get my heart broken.'? Now that's just cruel. He, on the other hand was actually giddy when she said she loved him, but was still confused.

"You don't what?" He asked.

"This may sound cruel, but I'm not saying that you would do this. I don't want to get my heart broken." She said, hoping his reaction wasn't negative. Chell didn't look at his face and continued, "You know, love sucks. I didn't want to get into it but I did and I love you. It's just, when I used to know some people that were in love, in a few months later they would be depressed. Over death or over the arguments they had over each other. There have been more and more songs about it too. I'm not saying that I don't trust you or anything, I trust you so much more than you think. Who knows, maybe I'll die before my next birthday and then you will suffer. I don't want that." Chell explained.

Wheatley's reaction was not what Chell thought it would be. He brought her closer and said, "I understand, love. But I promise I'll never hurt you, emotionally and physically." Chell was comforted and calmed a little. "…Or ever again that is. I'm still sorry about that. Guilt taken, of course" Wheatley continued, but by then she was asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. _"Well at least he promised." _She thought.

**AN: Ahhh! What have I done to GLaDOS? She's a Mary Sue! :'( **Cry** forever! I think I need some feedback and criticism here… Anyway, I'll see you in my next chapter! **


	14. The Forgotten Feeling

A few days past and Chell was sure Wheatley kept his promise undying. Or so she thinks. She, every now and then stays up at night, fearing if he didn't keep it and hurt her. The off chance of that happening was very slim though, isn't it? He did it before, but he wasn't the same person, Chell frequently told herself. It's silly, actually, thinking about all of this makes her feel like she doesn't trust him. And he's in her apartment right now, thinking about this problem whenever he just aimlessly rambles off topic. "Are you even listening, love?" was the sentence that knocked her into reality. She seemed to space out when he rambled, which she just stared blankly, without blinking her eyes at his face, pretending to listen. No doubt, she loved him, but that mouth of his is always on the move and eventually Chell experienced topics about apples, birds, and the weirdest one she received was about crayons.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Chell lied, hoping not to blink a little too much. That was the best lie she ever said, too.

"Oh, anyway I was thinking, 'well, violent much?' I know that it's his job and everything but man, why would you make those magnets?" Wheatley continued his story that didn't make any sense to Chell. Eventually she got thirsty and went to grab a water bottle from her fridge. She looked over at Wheatley who had fear in his eyes. Chell's thoughts then became confusion, "What?" She asked when he looked at her like that.

"You even have some!" Wheatley exclaimed fearfully.

"I have what?" Chell asked and took a sip of her water.

"Magnets! They are on you're fridge!" Wheatley said. Chell knew that it was something about his story and pretended to not be confused. "Oh yeah, I do." Chell said, almost sleepily.

"Then why do you have them, love? They'll make you forget everything!" Wheatley said. Chell finally figured it out. Magnets don't really mix with computers and can wipe all data off the computer. It was probably the same with Wheatley and GLaDOS. _"I should have killed her with magnets…" _Chell thought.

"I'm not afraid of magnets." She said confidently, with a smirk and a small laugh.

"Well, just keep them away from me." Wheatley said, as he calmed. That gave Chell an idea, it would be a win-win situation, she would get entertainment out of it and Wheatley would learn that magnets don't hurt him as a human. Chell, with a smirk on her face grabbed one of the magnets on her fridge and started going closer to Wheatley. He knew what was going on and jumped off of the couch.

"No need to be violent, love." He said, Chell was laughing at his reaction. She thought and came even closer.

"Chell, I love you. Don't do this." Wheatley said. She continued and he screamed when she pressed a magnet against him.

"Oh," Wheatley said when he realized that nothing happened, Chell laughed and said, "You should have seen your face." He just looked at her with his 'I am unamused' face. "I don't see anything funny with this, I thought you betrayed me." He said. She never thought about that, it probably hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She said and stopped her laughs for she knows how that feels.

"Don't be sorry. I overacted a little." Wheatley said.

"A little?" Chell asked with Wheatley's favorite smile. They both laughed and Chell sat on the couch again, and he shortly followed her. For some time they cuddled on the couch. The couch seemed to be their favorite place now. Wheatley rambled and was back to himself in no time. She again didn't really pay any attention. But she paid attention to one sentence. "You're…You're uh… beautiful." He stuttered she smiled and if it was possible scooted closer to him. "…But of course that's not why I love you." Wheatley continued his face slightly blushed at him saying it. For that compliment, Chell kissed him on the cheek.

"Chell, can I tell you something?" Wheatley asked when silence came back up.

"Anything, you don't have to ask." Chell stated.

"Well, it may be late but I have to lea…" Wheatley was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She got off the couch and opened it and was surprised who was on the other side of the door. It was Rick. "Well, hello pretty lady." He flirted. Chell gave him the habit she learned from Wheatley and that was the 'unamused' stare and closed the door on him. He blocked the door, "I'm not here for you, blossom." Rick stated.

"Then who are you here for?" Chell asked a little louder than she intended.

"Is everything okay?" Wheatley asked and then came over to the door. "Gahh!" He screamed when he saw Rick.

"Ah, I knew you would be here, you moron. Times up, time for you to go home." Rick explained. Chell couldn't believe her ears. "What? What is he saying?" Chell said and turned to Wheatley with a betrayed look. "You got five minutes, say your good-byes, if not Boss Lady would kill you." Rick said and was nowhere to be seen.

"Y-You're leaving?" Chell asked hurtfully. She never felt so much sadness.

**AN: Short chapter is short. We finally got to the middle tragic part. But this chapter might be a little rushed, sorry. **


	15. The Guilt

**AN: One of the most dramatic parts in the story. I'm such a nice person.**

Once she heard that he was leaving, time seemed to slow. The very thought of him leaving, sent her into a sadness. Chell had this unknown feeling in her chest, she didn't know what it was but she sure didn't like it. She knew that the feeling was mixed with many emotions that were unpleasant, to make a big, painful hybrid of a feeling that lives in her stomach. With this feeling, she surprised herself by managing to say, "Is it true? Are you leaving?" He looked at her with sadness and slowly nodded yes. Chell didn't know what she was feeling but it was instantly turned to confusion and anger.

"How long have you known this?" Chell demanded, a little louder than she attended.

"Five months." Wheatley stated. Her eyes widened in shock. _"He knew this for FIVE months!" _Chell's thoughts screamed. Now she was aggravated. "You're telling me that you knew this ever since I gave another chance!" She yelled. He was as shocked as her to hear Chell this enraged. "Yes, but I can…I can explain." Wheatley stammered.

"I don't need an explanation on why you're leaving. I need an explanation on why you lied to me." An extremely infuriated Chell responded before he could speak some more. It was true, he lied to her by telling her that she let all of the cores (in their avatars, of course) to be set free forever because apparently she got mad. He stuttered various words that didn't make it into a sentence. Wheatley was absolutely startled, he did deceive her, and he felt like a monster and an idiot for doing so. "You have no reason?" Chell asked, or more like yelled.

"I...I did it for you, lo...love." Wheatley stuttered out of fear, for she could do so much more damage to him then he'll ever imagine. Surprisingly, she laughed but it wasn't a friendly laugh and not a maniacal laugh. "You lied to me for me, that doesn't even make sense" She stated. "In fact, you're lying now!" Chell continued. Then, at that moment, she figured it out. She may be wrong but she heard GLaDOS telling something about someone forcing and bringing her back in Aperture.

That person must be Wheatley. Who else would it be? One, he lied to her and wouldn't get her an explanation on why he did it. Two, the fright in his eyes, just whispered everything in her ear. The very thought of it made her annoyed and cheerless. "You doing this for her, aren't you?" Chell asked, the anger only showing not the sadness. But for some reason all of the words she used just reflected back to her and hurt her, probably more then it would hurt him. For he said the same thing to her about two and a half years ago.

"No, love. Please just let me explain. Don't jump to conclusions; I would never do that to you. I hate her, so much but I love you." Wheatley said which in Chell's icy eyes, was a lie. He touched her cheek and made her look into his eyes. She nodded her head, tore his hand away from her face, and she got so mad that she got out the door. Unsure where she was going; she went into the hallway, actually running away from her apartment room and she guess she was going outside. She felt the pain in every step, drying up her eyes so they wouldn't show tears and trying to be the strong person she was. Chell didn't burst into a sprint but when Wheatley came out the door, she started a run, almost every step cutting a hole in her inside. The echoed the sound of him saying, "Come back." Was haunting her. She was fast, considering that she ran almost too much that it almost gave her life away. But somehow Wheatley caught up to her and held her so she couldn't move (First of all he didn't know what to do). Chell started to yell at him, tears started to flow down his face as he kept telling her to calm down and begging her to let him explain.

Her screams, yells and the curses she said to him were soon muffled by his lips pressing against hers. It was the first kiss that wasn't a klutzy accident and the first that didn't last only a few seconds. _"Wait," _She thought, _"If he is going to take me back there, I'll be stronger and resist and he knows that. So the only way he could bring me back there is that I come for him, and he's just faking and pretending." _Chell thought darkly, and her trust issues acting up again. She went though so much in Aperture; it was no surprise that she was making conclusions, for she made them almost all of her life. They were all right and because Wheatley wouldn't give an explanation, she found one conclusion. This was a dark one and the very thought made her sick that she was actually kissing him. So, she balled her hand into a fist and punched him on the face. She wasn't trying to be vain or selfish, but she punched real well for a girl, and would probably leave him a bruise on his face tomorrow. Somehow, she felt pain with him, not on her fist but emotionally.

Many people in the hallway cringed and looked at her with fear in their eyes. A couple of immature boys grouped together and chanted, "Fight. Fight. Fight." Chell didn't want to fight. First of all, she would win and second, Wheatley didn't do anything hostile so she wasn't provoked, yet that is. She actually then had the strength to look at him. He looked like a kicked puppy, to be honest; a small bruise on his face was already being formed. _"Oh, good lord, what have I done?" _Chell thought _"I'll tell you what you did, you did the right thing." _Her thoughts argued.

She didn't feel right, she felt like a monster. Chell wanted to say something but what would she say, "I'm sorry I punched you in the face, Wheatley, and I really love you?" Now that just sounded cruel and he was leaving in a few minutes anyway. The teenage boys kept chanting and gathered in a circle around them. Chell looked at the circle of chanting teenagers, demanding a fight and then she looked at Wheatley (who said nothing) and gave him a quick look that read, 'I guess I'm sorry'. Without a word (and hearing taunts from the teenagers saying, "Wimp."), she escaped the circle and ran back into her apartment room, her eyes finally giving in tears that he would never see. She came into her apartment and locked both locks, for the first time.

Chell started to sob, at what she had done and that he was leaving, probably. _"Oh, don't be like this, Sad face. Chell you did the right thing, after all he lied to you, you're better than this. I told you this would happen, but you never listen, do you?" _So that what was the hybrid feeling, the silent sound of her heart breaking, what he promised to prevent. His promise echoed in her ears while she kept thinking, "Liar" every time he finished the promise in her mind. She should have known that this would happen. After all, who would trust the very person that tried to kill her? Pendleton the dog came up to her and almost seemed concerned. He wasn't helping, obviously considering Wheatley gave her that dog. "Go away," Chell said to him as if he was human. _"Wow, I told you all along and you made your own promise to prevent this from happening, but you thought you were going to get married weren't you? But no! You don't get happy endings. Buckle up, Chell there's a long and painful road ahead of you. And do you know what that road is called? Life." _She thought, the very same thought she told herself in Aperture, to buckle up and that life wasn't fair.

She could have killed him with her fists, if she wanted to. There were only two things stopping her. Including the logical fact that she would get arrested and the fact that she loved him, those were the only two things stopping her. She wanted to be strong; she always wanted to be strong. But really is punching the face of whom you love being strong? Chell could tell it's going to be a long month.


	16. The Loneliness

Two long and lonely weeks had passed. For Chell, it was the most horrible and pain suffering weeks ever, it was so painful that the fourteen days felt like years. She continued to keep telling herself that it was just heartache and ridiculous to be drowning in loneliness. But she knew that it was far much more then heartache. Chell would wake up at two in the morning once a week because of her reappearing nightmares. They would often make her wake up screaming or in rare cases, crying on her bed. And no, it wasn't those nightmares that were about the little girl getting shot or the old group tests. It was new, many including Wheatley taking her back There and the thought of what She would do to her. Every night it was the same nightmare, but it still haunted her as if it was her first. She even thought sometimes she sleep talked, 'Why?' or, 'I thought you loved me…' Fear along with the silent sound of solitude blinded her and she wasn't the same stubborn girl she knew about a month ago.

Dang it, why could have Wheatley just told her he was going to leave? All this guilt, fear, loneliness, confusion, and somehow anger wouldn't be here drowning right though her, making her someone that she's not. She didn't feel strong at all, she felt weak and as if even the slight touch would destroy her, making her nothing but something shattered pieces on the floor. Her old self was completely alien than the new Chell right now. Sure, she got some broken promises every now and then, but this was to the extreme.

Right now, it was five in the morning. Noticing that she would less likely fall asleep now, she got up, lazily and as if the nightmare from last night wasn't even there touching her shoulder. Once she stood on her two feet, Pendleton looked almost concerned his expression asking, 'Why don't you play with me anymore? Why do you cry at night? Is something wrong?' Chell nodded her head and her miserable silver eyes she looked at her dog, "Everything's fine." She said slowly as if he was human and understood her. _"Oh, is it fine?"_ Her thoughts retorted. _"You're talking to a dog because you can't talk to anyone else without sounding weak."_ The thoughts continued. She shunned her thoughts and pretended they never crossed her mind.

Chell took a shower, got dressed, and then looked at the mirror. She didn't like what she saw in the mirror. It was the mirror image of a girl that seemed to be a stranger. The girl had a depressing look in her eyes; they even looked broken, like the broken eyes of a soulless person. Dark circles shown around the woman's eyes showing lack of sleep. Her lips were slightly bleeding from the woman possibly from biting her lips from bad dreams. Oh, good lord, that woman was her. Chell closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "This is silly; I should be doing something about this." She said under her breath. "This…this is really silly. It's heartache, that's all it is! I shouldn't be having nightmares and look like a freaking witch right after it, right?" Chell said a little louder. Pendleton looked at her, which made Chell say, "What are you looking at, mutt?" He surprisingly wagged his tail at that comment and constantly barked as a playful gesture. She acted as if she didn't see it and ate breakfast.

Out of all of this pain, she didn't even realize this. Wheatley wasn't really good at faking. If he was good at pretending, he wouldn't say after his 'deadly' surprise quote, "You're going to love it until it kills you." Pretending to love someone is another thing, it and would be much harder. One of their favorite quotes that they would always say is 'Olive juice' which sounded very close to 'I love you.' He was extremely nervous and bashful, so maybe he really did say that at the dance and was trying to cover it up?

Why was she so stupid to not realize that? Wheatley loved her, end of story. She was just too cautious and always expects life to throw lemons at her. Guilt passed though her again. If only she wasn't so stubborn and actually listened to him, she wouldn't be drowning in unpleasant emotions and having horrible nights. When would she not be as persistent? Probably until the world would end she would pay attention to others, but that's beside the point. This is her fault, not Wheatley's. The very thought almost made tears stream down her face. Chell left her breakfast untouched, for she had lost her desire to eat. However, when she put her glass of milk back in the fridge, she noticed that there were fewer magnets than last month. _"Whatever let Wheatley keep 'em, if he is the one that stole them." _She thought.

There have been many other events happening in the last two weeks. Last week in fact, her boss let her have this week off, because of her negative attitude and her lonely covering. A month ago, she would have been excited about it but now work was just one thing on her mind that wasn't about Wheatley or Aperture, and at the moment it's gone for a week. That, and she wanted to move into a house of her own and that slowed the process.

Chell sat on the couch staring at a blank television screen. _"Oh, you're going to sulk in the corner? Is that it? Well, the __real__ Chell wouldn't do that, she would do something about this problem at least knock on Wheatley's door to see even if he's home. And if you really cared about him and he isn't home, you should march right into Aperture and stick your tongue at GLaDOS, bring some magnets, whatever, and bring him back, for Pete's sake!" _Her thoughts echoed seemingly around her mind. Well, one thing is for sure, her thoughts were right. She jumped off the couch at eleven, and knocked on his door, surprisingly (that was in epic sarcasm quotes) no answer. Chell was about to go into the wheat field and bring him back but she knew that she must be walking into a trap. For that's the reasoning for her random anger fit that tore the relationship to pieces.

Instead, she put Pendleton's leash on and went for a walk in the park. She passed the wheat field just a few yards outside the apartment building, she took one step into it, thinking of changing her mind but then faintly said, "No, it's not worth it. He would want me to stay here."

When she got to the park she just sat on a park bench and looked at some children playing. She either was crazy or she heard one hyper boy saying over and over again, "Space!" Her original self would explore to see if she could find the boy and see if he possibly remembered her, but she stayed put like the little lonely soul she was. Suddenly, she felt an arm touch around her shoulder. Chell startlingly looked to her left and saw Rick. Instantly, she struggled out of his grip, and yelled, "Where is he?"

"Who's he, darling?" He asked. Chell cringed and continued, "You know who I'm talking about!"

"Oh, the moron," he said with disinterest. "You know where he is, he's home where he should be. She of course hates him now and he's going to get what's coming to him." Rick continued.

"What's she going to do?" Chell asked or more like demanded.

"Ah, maybe some punishments here and there but trust me, pretty lady, he deserves it. I heard her mention a death penalty here soon, things are about to get real bad for him. He said with his sly smile. Good lord, GlaDOS might kill him. The very thought made her grimace and have sadness fill (if possible) more into her soul. "What are you thinking of going on an adventure to bring the moron back? Trust me, lovely, I'm much better. For I have a black belt." Rick continued as Chell rolled her broken eyes and called Pendleton and left before he even noticed.

Before she completely left the park a little girl about the age of eight asked, "Are you alright?" She faked a smile and said the same thing she said to her dog, "Ever thing's fine." The girl's mother said, "Sorry about that she's a little outgoing." The girl's mother then told her to go play on the swing set and they both disappeared. But if a child could see her pain many others could. _"Am I alright?" _Chell thought, but that answer was clear and Wheatley is most likely going to die here soon if she doesn't think of something fast. But the fear, oh the fear was just stopping her from going into the wheat field. Any second now and then she could lose the one she once and still (she just didn't admit it) loved. Tears out of hopelessness fell down again and she walked home not caring about the many eyes looking at her with mostly concern. 


	17. The Stubbornness

**AN: More depression and sadness, yay! And to make it worse it is in Wheatley's POV. **

It's been a while. Wheatley didn't exactly know how long, for who can count time when you're being tormented? GLaDOS was really getting revenge, but did he deserve it? Chell got her revenge and if anyone should be tormenting him it should be her. He felt so bad, everyday was a struggle. Out of all the things he missed, his apartment, his own bed to sleep on, and his friends, Chell was the one he missed the most. Wheatley even got those months of freedom just to apologize to her. He should have told her earlier that he was going to leave; he probably wouldn't think that she hated him that way. But now, he has a bruise on his right cheek about the size of a golf ball along with other bruises from GLaDOS's punishment. Wheatley was surprised she hasn't turned him into a potato yet; maybe that was part of her plan.

As the long and exhausting days went he was unsure if he ever crossed Chell's mind, if she missed him as much as he did. In this place, he had no food and no water for seemingly days, or was it hours? Sometimes he would get so dehydrated he would hear that melody she sang to him on that one night were he calmed her from her nightmares. That wasn't the only night she sang that though. At dark, she would hear her sing it to him when she thought he was asleep. He would give anything for Chell to be in his arms again and to see that smile and innocent laugh that she always made when he kissed her. It was hard to sleep in an ugly motel room with loneliness drawing it's ugly head and the thought that one person might be planning to kill you. But she made it simple all he had to do was to imagine her voice singing that lullaby and he effortlessly fell sound asleep. He wished she was here, no, not here but with him. Everything about her his missed, even her persistence. Wheatley would relive that punch just to see her again. It was true; he would even let her imprint another bruise on his face. He wished he could go back in time and tell her that he has to leave before she thinks of anything out of the ordinary.

Ever morning or afternoon he would wake up to screaming robots and tortured senselessly by Her. This time it was unusual, GLaDOS was just too busy to pester him. He often wondered what she was working on but he might as well enjoy his 'day off'. That day ended fast, he was really surprised that She just fed him too even though he did nothing. Falling asleep again was easy he remembered ever single lyric in the lullaby and imagined it in her voice, it seemed really confusing that she was once a mute. Sure, her tone was soft, sometimes it sounded like she whispered, and you had to be really quiet in order to hear it, and if she yelled, you could tell it's hard for her, but for a gentle, unused voice, it had its own distinctive beauty.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes__  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away__  
Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_._

Wheatley fell asleep and prayed that Chell wasn't mad at him. Nightmares were returning. He called them nightmares, but they were just bad memories. Including the part where he betrayed her and Chell's reaction to him leaving. He woke up crying and talking to her as if she was there.

"Who are you talking to?" GLaDOS asked, "Oh, the lunatic didn't forgive you. Boo hoo. You better shut up and stop leaking fluids. I'm trying to work here." That comment silenced him and he tried to dry his eyes. Awkwardly, he said, "What are you, erm trying to work on?"

"Why do you even want to know moron?" She asked.

"Oh, good point, excellent point there. Just a curious question of course, and I like to flag something up too, I'm not a moron, even… Chell's there to back me up on that one." He said, though it was hard to say Chell's name. Oh, man did he mention that he missed her? Well, he missed her so much. Wheatley heard a simulated sigh and she replied, "Just shut up and we'll both be happy." He still felt sadness from the dream. Ugh, he'll think it for the thousandth time; he wished he could go back.

"And by the way, you think of Fatty a little too much." GLaDOS said.

"Um…What?" He replied.

"Oh, you know, fatty, fatty no parents." She explained

"Oh…" He said almost guiltily, at first he thought she was insulting him. "Wait how do you know that I think of her?" Wheatley said, creeped out.

"I got a chip in your brain that allows me to read thoughts, just in case if you are planning to kill me like your precious, fat, poorly jumpsuited woman once did." She insulted plainly.

"Chell's not fat!" Wheatley said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah? How about this, I'll show you it." GLaDOS said and tuned something on the intercom. _"I loathe you, you arrogant, smugly quiet, awful jumpsuited monster of a woman."_

"In comparison to that comment, you're the bigger jerk here…" She said. That silenced him for the last time. He just wants to go home now, but right at this moment it isn't looking too good. Wheatley sat down on the cold white floor and tried to think of the last time he saw color besides blue, orange and the yellowness of her optic. Blue was Chell's favorite color, but how could that be when all of the colors she saw here were blue and orange? "Anyway, in speaking of our old test subject, where is her location?" GLaDOS said, bringing him to her chamber. "Why do you want to know?" He said, a little more impolite than he meant it.

"I have a test, only specific to humans." Says she. That comment slightly angered him. "Why can't you find another lab rat?" Wheatley said.

"You better keep down that tone of yours; you don't want a deadly surprise. And it's not that simple, you would think it is. I need her, a human being, moron" GLaDOS implied. Moron, Wheatley so sick of that nickname it wasn't even insulting anymore. He didn't want to tell her information no matter what, just picture Chell's expression when she figures out and he doesn't want to see Chell hurt any longer. That's the last thing he wants to see and so he offered, "Well, then I volunteer…" He was a human, right or was so twisted that she made him a cyborg? The very thought made him cringe. "Wow, I never thought you would volunteer in place of that monster. As much as I would enjoy torturing you with tests, I don't think you qualify, unfortunately. I need a natural born human being. Face the facts, you are just a replica." She said darkly. Replica? He never really thought of it that way…

"Now, where is she?" GLaDOS asked.

"I'll never tell you. You'll hurt her and I don't…I don't want that." Wheatley refused.

"How are you so sure? I just want her location." She continued.

"Again, you can ask again and again I'll won't tell you." Wheatley replied, somehow gaining Chell's stubbornness. He still loved Chell and didn't want to see her in this place ever again.

"I'll tell you what, I have an idea, you tell me and I'll let you go. Forever. If you don't tell me, these vacationing days off of punishment will never be here anymore. And then I'll torment you. Forever." She said. The offer was tempting but he would rather die then having the thought that Chell's at Aperture and might be in trouble. He knew that somehow, there would be a day where she would hurt Chell. After all, everyone loves revenge. "Then I would rather choose torment." Wheatley said.

"Wow, you are kidding me. You are a moron, do you understand that? I guess stubbornness is contagious. One last chance, you can always change your mind." GLaDOS offered for the last time.

"No." He replied.

"Alright then," She said and her robotic claw grabbed him. He struggled and then GLaDOS continued her sentence, "you really are useless aren't you?" The claw threw him acrossed the cold floor. He instantly felt pain and even with his glasses on he could barely see a thing. He just noticed that there was a red puddle on the floor, his own artifical blood.

"You know, this might be my fault. If I didn't give you as much time as I did, you wouldn't be so attached to her. Then again, it's still your fault. I guess I just will have to do this myself, like always…" GLaDOS concluded.

The world then went dark for Wheatley.

**AN: 'Insert dramatic noise here.' For those Wheatley lovers and fan girls out there, no, he didn't just die. Or did he? 'Evil laugh.' Anyway, I'm sorry for it taking a long time. Summer is already here and it's just May. My eyes just hurt now, so tell me if you like it. **


	18. The Planning

**AN: Ugh, 19 chapters already written. And we're not even at my favorite part yet…'Wheatley's unamused stare' Anyway, this chapter is now at Chell's point of view. **

Chell opened her blue eyes to see her room all lit up. Sun rays from her window appeared on her blue bedroom walls, her black and red bed sheets, and even her companion cube (which stood in the corner of the room) was almost a yellowish color instead of a chard black. With the pane shining as enough to lighten her room like a glow stick, she got off the bed and found the old black-out curtains that she hadn't touched since last July, but was surprised to see what was outside. All of this week has just been rain, nothing else. But when she looked out the window, she saw a bird's-eye-view of a city practically made of sun. The sun's bright beams reflected off of the blades of grass and tall buildings. Children were riding bikes everywhere on the streets, playing tag, and making playful screams that were muted by her window. In the background, hidden from the tall apartment buildings and work companies was the wheat field which from this view looked like tiny brush strokes. Chell thought of going up there and marching to the shed every now and then but she stopped herself frequently, often thinking it was a trap. So, once she saw it, she put the curtains on, almost making her room turn into complete darkness with the black-out curtains masking the sunrise. It was her favorite season now, summer, despite the burning heat and the taste of humidity just poisoning the air. She should be happy that spring's finally over but she isn't. Chell looked over to her clock. Eight showed up in a green bold font. No nightmares last night, today is going to be perfect and that wasn't sarcasm. Today was already becoming a better day. She slightly smiled for the first time in weeks and it was gone in a blink of an eye.

With a growling stomach, she went into the kitchen. In the pantry, she prepared _Mini Wheats_ for breakfast. It was sort-of a tradition to pick out cereals with ironic titles, even if they weren't necessarily good. That was including Wheaties. She told herself that she has to get the blueberry cereal flavor next because they had blue frosting on them instead of white. It was surprising that she wasn't breaking down on tears right now. Chell still felt guilty about the whole ordeal, and still looked like a broken soul. It was just a good morning, a type of morning she hasn't had in weeks. Today was the day she has back to work though, she never really felt so happy about that. Work isn't certainly fun but it's a topic to get off her mind on Wheatley, Aperture, and the thought that GLaDOS is going to kill him. Most of her nightmares are about that. Maybe Rick was just deceitful and just happened to really want to date her. But no, that can't be right; well the dating part of that sentence had to be right. She had to do something about his future death. It sounded ridiculous that she would rather mope in her apartment then go up and face the pale setting of her nightmares. Her cheeks started to feel wet. Oh good lord, she was crying again. Chell didn't feel anything except weakness. Sobs then came out and a few teardrops went on the wooden breakfast table. Those clear tears soon became as white as her glass of milk, a sign that her eyes just changed into the moonlit silver. She missed him, so much. She missed everything about him. His voice, his deep sea blue eyes that sometimes nervously darted away when she looked into them, his awkwardness, even his funny, unamused stares that he gave her when she playfully teased and laughed at him, she missed. She missed her own laugh; no one could make her laugh anymore. Chell forgot her own chuckle and especially her giggle she made when Wheatley kissed her. Pale, moon rock tears started to be everywhere and she throws away her half eaten cereal away out of loss of appetite.

_ "I wish I was strong enough to save him…" _She thought sadly. _"But fear is blinding me and he's probably already dead." _That thought made more milky tears fall and sniffles were everywhere. She felt weak crying, for crying never solves problems and only makes them worse, especially this problem. Chell was sick of this pain and sadness, and she thought it would just magically disappear once summer started. But no, it was still her fault, her burden. If it weren't for her anger fit, she wouldn't even be in this mess. The sobs, sniffles, and tears went dormant for a minute as she reconsidered a thought.

_"This is pathetic; this whole nightmare is tearing me apart. Tonight I will think of a plan and I will pull a Cave Johnson and make her set me and Wheatley free! Even if it's just a trap, who cares? Not me. I've been in that place for so long that I would enjoy it. Let's not take these lemons! Make life rue the day it decided to give Rachelle Lee lemons! I'm going to burn her house down! Destroy the facility again! I'll make her wish she didn't test others!" _She ranted in her mind while stealing some quotes from Cave Johnson, the rage made the tears stop falling. Gosh, she remembered the first time she damaged the facility. Chell never felt so alive that day. Just imagine the second destroying moment. She'll feel even greater than before because she stole Wheatley right under her nose. And this time, she didn't have a thought to stop her. She was finally becoming the person she knew and not a heart-broken teenager who was about to commit suicide.

So it was official, Chell was going to think of a plan tonight after work. Thinking of a plan before striking would be a wise decision. Of course, you don't want to just go up there and get killed instantly, you have to apply something. She sighed, and showed a glare to her empty and lonely apartment. A type a glare that she never revealed in years, the one that just read, 'It's Aperture time!' The defiant stare stayed on her face until she started going to work. Outside, wow. It was amazing on her way to work. Sun rays hit her tan skin, reflected off of the city streets and her ponytail. Summer was amazing for her. Chell only had about two that she remembered. In Aperture, its freezing and all you feel from the sun is the sun beams used in tests, which those didn't even feel real.

Work ended fast, and some of her co-workers were surprised at her coming. Her boss was happy, apparently, for she was on the job and her mind wasn't elsewhere. That had to be the greatest day at work that she had in a long time. No interruptions, no random heartrending moments, just her and her dull career. Chell came outside and took the city bus home for she didn't feel like walking. The person she sat by on the bus seat seemed familiar though. Her eyes were a shadowy purple with dark curls, and she kept talking to this man with red eyes and black hair, the man in front. Once she sat down she wished she was away, for they were giving her mean glares like she did something wrong. The red-eyed man often glared at her the most and the woman would always try to calm him. He seemed to be a hot-head for Chell saw him yelling at the top of his lungs at a co-worker of his that wasn't on the job for a group. Yeah, she was eavesdropping, only because they wouldn't tell her why they just gave her those stares that just spilt your soul. What did she ever do to them? They really didn't look familiar besides their eyes. No one's eyes are that red or purple, they had to be contacts or the people had to be cores. The city bus stopped at a tall, five-story building that reflected against the blinding sun rays. On this property, there were two mature trees that blossomed in spring. The tree on the left was blocking a bit of the sun and casting a shadow. Her apartment building was here, and she got up and moved in the isle, receiving a final despising stare from the man. The last thing she heard from the bus passengers was the woman again trying to cool him down and slightly saying, "Its okay. She doesn't even remember us and I feel bad for keeping a grudge that long. Anyway she was just doing that for her freedom…" Her voice faded.

"Well, that was weird…" Chell said once she got off the bus. Who were those people? Cores from Aperture? Either way, she was confused and didn't know any cores that had purple or red ey… or what was the word...optics. Did she? Didn't matter now, she needed to think of a plan. She opened the glass doors and at the elevator, she pressed the button that read, 'Floor 2' lastly, she went up to apartment six, her apartment. Wow, it took her this long to realize that she really let herself go.

The apartment was disorganized and messy. You entered a living room that looked like the Underworld. The couch that Chell repeatedly slept on a couple weeks ago was completely cluttered, books and other sorts of entertainment were on the arms and the body of the tan couch. Blank and white blankets from the sofa were scattered on the wooden floor, looking like rugged monsters at night. Her painting easel by the television and Pendleton's blanket seemed furry of dust and misusage. The lilies on the dusty table that Wheatley gave her while she was in the hospital, died of Chell's ignorance. On the left was the computer desk with paperwork everywhere and a picture of Wheatley and Chell that she took when he wasn't watching. It was actually funny, for she took the picture right at his rambling moment and Chell remembered the expression on his face right after the flicker of the camera, it read, "What did you just do?" She had a good long laugh about it and kept the snapshot without him knowing. The apartment was completely destroyed and this was only the living room. All you need is a seven month old yellow Labrador with blue eyes and a depressing woman to make this a normal but messy apartment and not the Underworld.

Chell sighed, time for a long cleaning moment. The woman got up and started with the couch and put away every single book, MP3, movie, and paint bottles she could see. She started vacuuming, and dusting. After a while, she went to the dining room, which didn't look good either.

The dining room (also the kitchen) was a mess; some plates and silverware were cluttered in the sink. Five transparent white dots were on the table, which were her tears from this morning. In the dining room, it smelled horribly, the smell of rotten milk and yogurt was coming from the sink. _"This is going to be fun…" _She thought. After cleaning the rooms, she went into her bedroom. It didn't look bad except the bed wasn't made. Chell then got out a piece of paper and sat down on the dining room table.

She was on the table, writing some ideas down. Chell wasn't really impressed though, her moon tears stained the table, good thing she washed her face right after she cried. The best idea of the plan came in her head. Chell knew how to turn off the cameras with a control center which she found while taking a welcoming tour before the queen of Aperture turned into an evil, murdering witch. She could know where that was located if she can find a map, which there was many on the floors the devil in the mainframe didn't touch. If she can get there without being seen, she could turn off cameras but not the microphones and take him out of there, if she knows where he is. It's a rough start but it could work with some time.

Out of nowhere, Chell heard the door knock. She ignored it at first, working on an idea to save Wheatley was more important than the door. The knocks continued and were never dying and Pendleton excitingly barking at the door. Pendleton kept going a barking storm and she couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" She Chell screamed at Pendleton. "Good lord, I love you but…" She continued and made a weird scream that sounded like, 'huggganhg' Chell then kind of laughed, for this is what she thought whenever Wheatley rambled endlessly, yet not as dramatic. She should stop thinking about Wheatley, Chell might be too late. It's been weeks and she wasted it pouting. The person on the door then said, "Chell, I know you're home, please open up." The saying interrupted her almost crying moment. Then she stubbornly opened the door. Who was on the other side was Cole who was immediately sniffed by Pendleton. He asked if he could come in and with her approval, he sat on the couch.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked ignoring the sniffing inspection from her lab.

"What do you mean?" Chell says, thinking that Cole might have stalked her.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I don't see you walking to work either. Is this about Wheatley?" He asked. She was shocked, he knew.

"How do you know that?" Says Chell.

"He said good bye to me one day, telling me he had to leave. I asked for some details but he said I wouldn't believe him. Poor guy looked like he got hurt. He had a big bruise on his left cheek. Do you know what's going on?" Cole asked.

"Yeah…" She said guilt surpassed her when he explained that he had a bruise. That was from her, no doubt.

"What is it then, where is he going?" Cole said.

"He's going to a place that he and I hate. It was where we met but it was an absolute nightmare. I can understand he wouldn't say anything. Heck, if I explained you'll think I'm insane too." Chell explained the best way without talking about Aperture. Her face was blushed from the guilt and sadness again. If he mentions Wheatley's name again, she is going to cry.

"Are you sure you are okay? I can talk about this if you explain better." He asked concerned.

"I- I- I'm fi…" Chell scrambled for words and almost at the verge of crying. What a horrible lie that was going to be. Tears then fell for the second time today.

"I was such a jerk to him…He told me he was going to leave and I didn't trust him. I thought he was pairing up with my enemy, and was only loving me for me to go and…and…I punched him in the face. I was a fool all along. He tried to give out an explanation but I didn't listen. I never listen, and I always think life is going to…to turn its tables on me." She finally blurted out. Tears fell like waterfalls, and sadness fell like a loose stick on a tree that hit the ground. It wasn't going to go back up on the tree unless she apologized to Wheatley. That's what she finally understood.

"It's okay." Cole says, Chell barely realizing that he was giving her a shoulder to cry on. "He told me to tell you he was sorry, though. For whatever he has done." He said.

"No, he doesn't need to apologize, I should. I need to find him…" Chell said, sobs finally coming to an end here soon.

"You don't have to make an apology…" Cole says, trying to comfort her.

"How do you know? You didn't see what happened…" She says and her crying finally stopped.

Cole looked at her with his teal eyes, "He already forgives you, I know. Because you forgave him for what he has done to you, whatever that was. I remember the first time I met him, you explained that you were giving him a second chance. I personally, think that Wheatley would give you another chance just as you gave him one. Even after the hospital incident, he always says at least one sentence about you. I can't talk to him with him mentioning about you, even if it's a tiny little sentence. And I know I already said that before but I'm sure, if you find him, he will forgive you. Do you want to know why? Because he loves you. Okay, I'm sure I didn't say this, do you know the time where I said for him to go on a date with you? Well, he came to me to ask if he was in love. He didn't even know what love was. It was funny really…don't tell him I said this…In fact don't tell him I said any of this." He finished. Chell slightly smiled. "There it is, that smile. Did it take that long for you to create it?" He says. It disappeared then and Chell looked at the ground. Again, Wheatley loved her, end of story.

"Well, I'm going to go. That was all I wanted to ask. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cole asked.

"I'll be fine…" Chell said.

Right after that, she was alone, again. The loneliness sulked in the air. That was the first friend she had seen in weeks. Now she was alone, she never felt so alone in the past weeks in her whole life. Cole was already in the hall which was basically the adopted father she never had. Aperture was even more accompanying then this apartment. For once, she wished she had someone to make fun of her, it she would be more social then this. Oh well, she might as well think of a plan and then she went up on the table again and scribbled some ideas.

**AN: Yeah, I didn't really know how to end this, um chapter…At first I was going to have Chell say thank you right after Cole…left. But then I'm like, 'that sounds corny.' Oh lord, help me. I'm sounding like Wheatley. Seriously, this morning I said 'brilliant' really excitably instead of okay. My friend laughed at me, because I never say brilliant. Yeah, interesting…And look, I'm rambling. This day is fun; I'm going to shut up now… **


	19. The Fear

Soft yet somehow rhythmic pangs of rain were heard from the window and Chell continued to work on a plan. Her wrist ached and her month slowly created a yawn. Those eyes of hers would stay open for much longer. Heaven knows how long she's been working here. She guessed an hour but if it was, that was the slowest hour on earth. Who cares about sleep when you can save a person's life in about a few days with planning? Chell was soon startled by an unexpected boom of thunder. It made her jump and her pencil basically flew out of her hands. When the thunder's echo faded she stopped the planning to look outside. Mini drops shaped like circles were one her window. The weather seemingly changed dramatically. Sun rays were blocked by depressing clouds, all gray and gloomy. Lightning bolts flashed in the clouds every ten or so seconds and were unhurriedly followed by rumble. Chell remembered that Wheatley was absolutely terrified of these types of storms. She smiled in remembrance at his reaction to his first thunderstorm about a few months ago. The flashback started._ He came one stormy night, pounding on her door as soon as thunder hit and he screamed, "Bloody murder! Chell open up please! I think…I think something bad is happening outside!" The flashback continued, she opened the door and Wheatley rushed in, panting like he ran a mile in a few minutes. "I think…did you hear that?" She remembered him say. Back then, she couldn't help laugh, the poor frightened Wheatley probably got weird looks when he was running down the hall practically screaming. She still memorized his reaction at her laughter. It read, 'I don't know what's so funny.' She explained what thunderstorms were, and he seemed to understand. "Oh…heh that makes sense…Whew that scared me for a minute…Of course anyone can like shoot someone at this time of day. Nop, just rain, right? Rain and…um…thunder. I have a feeling I'm not going to like the thunder part though. " He stuttered in the flashback. "You're scared?" She remembered saying with her raspy voice. _

_ "Yes, I'll admit. I'm not as adamant as you; I should say um…I'll admit things. Oh, of course being stubborn isn't bad or anything. But just…yeah you get the point." He admitted almost shamefully. A smile pierced her face and her laugh was almost muffled by the clouds thundering again. Chell remembered asking him if he wanted to sleep on her couch or something and if he was really scared she wouldn't mind sleeping with him. Surprisingly, he denied and blushed. She memorizes her hoarse voice saying those two words, "Suit yourself…" Chell closed the door and a drowsy smile appeared._ The stubborn girl shook her head, trying to erase her thoughts. Those were good times, good memories but it seemed as if they got bitter and poisoned. If any of those memories rushed back, she could cry quite hard in fact. Who was the monster now? She was this time, arguing with him and punching him in the face. Gosh, he must think she was a liar when she said she loved him. Punching someone in the face isn't necessarily showing someone how much you care. Unless if you were a heartless person.

Chell needed to stop thinking about this; it was poisoning her veins and her very soul. Guilt, what a silent killer that was. It can change a person in a matter of days. The very feeling even changed her. Curse emotions and feelings… Where were those times where she swore she didn't have any? And instead of emotions, she had unblinking stares and her own thoughts. Didn't matter now, these last few days of suffering guilt will end, if he's alive. What was she thinking? Of course he was alive, he had to be. He had to be. If not, where would she be? Probably she will be drowned in depression at the thought that she wasn't very kind on the last memories of his life. She stifled another yawn. She has to find Wheatley as soon as possible. But it might not be a smart idea, considering that she would have to stop to rest if she came now so she decided it would have to wait until morning, even though she really needs to hurry. She plopped one her bed and looked at the clock for the final time, it was twelve A.M. but the moment she put her head on the pillow, she was dead to the world even if the presence of thundering booms and flashes were still energetic and full of life.

She awoke to the thunderstorm around ten in the morning. The thunders and booms from last night were still nearby and you could still hear the pitter-patter of raindrops, sounding like multiple people walking on hard floor. As the strangely rhythmic drops continued she wondered about the people in her life. Chell wondered if Claire was okay, she hasn't seen her in a few months in fact ever since the dance. She hoped she was alright, because that young girl reminds her of her sister.

Chell got off the bed and abandoned the thoughts. On the stained table, she ate the remaining of _Mini Wheat_s for breakfast. Then she got dressed in capri pants and a tank top (Oh, the irony…). She started to move very fast, again, like she keeps thinking, she may be too late. A matter of seconds can mean life or death. But she froze, who is going to feed her dog? It's a stupid question considering the risk of someone she loved, dying was becoming higher. However, if she does save Wheatley, he'll notice a dead dog in her apartment once he enters again, what would he think then? She can ask Cole to feed him; after all, she could just lie and say she's going on vacation for who knows how long. That's exactly what she did and bolted out of the door immediately after she called.

Raindrops touched and soaked her hair. But who cares? Big puddles were scattered all over the road and as she kept running, splashes of rainwater went into the air. It didn't take long to find that wheat field. Once she took a step into the wheat, she realized she hasn't been in the wheat field for a long time. She recognized the scratchy wheat that grew up to her thighs or sometimes her hips. The field was drenched in water and mud was underneath the wheat. From this view you can just see the shed. No thought of turning around now, even though some emotions of future helplessness were just touching her shoulder. She paused at the metal shed, thinking about it. Oh, what was she thinking about? Chell will be fine; she's been though worse, and the most evil thing that GLaDOS will do to her is test her. That's easy after all. A shaky hand touched the door to Aperture. A thought was sent to her mind,_ "Remember, don't give up. No matter how hard a situation is. You're not going to stop until your last heartbeat. Even though you can talk now, don't show her any emotion, 'cause that's what she wants from you. She'll see that as a weakness. Good luck to myself, hopefully I won't die because of this…" _

The sound of the door opening never felt so terrifying. She admits for the first time, she's scared. _"I have nothing to fear, I've been though this." _Chell held her breath and closed her eyes, and went inside. There was an elevator, maybe completely functional. Along with the elevator, there was a smell in the room, a familiar smell. The smell of burnt metal from the incinerator and the stench of fake air filled the room, reminding her that this was Aperture and not just a dream.

She went into the elevator, hoping it wouldn't escort to her 'lair'. Every second felt like an hour. There was no way to go back now. No turning around. This was it. The elevator landed into her chamber. At first, she didn't know that Chell was here, she was too busy talking to her testing bots, Blue and Orange. But when the door of the elevator opened, the queen turned around and said frightening sentences in her flat voice. "Oh look, we have a visitor. A visitor that I said to not come back. What are doing here, idiot? I told you that you're free. Doesn't matter, you won't reply like the mute you are. Instead, while you're here, maybe we can test again. I was working on something, something we'll enjoy, and you're going to test it." There seemed to be a pause, and Chell didn't speak to break it. A robotic claw grabbed her.

"Welcome home, fatty, fatty no parents…" GLaDOS said, the yellow optic looking into her eyes.

**AN: OooOooh, someone's in trouble! Okay, that was weird, sorry. Please read and review, I'm kind-of scared of this chapter…**


	20. The Strange Kindness

**AN: Sorry for the extremely long update wait… Summer is coming and the last few big point assignments are here. In fact I was going to update this a long time ago but, I had a new idea in my head, and I just needed to delete all of it. When I changed my mind, let's just say it was too late. **

When Wheatley woke up, he was on a bed. Was it all a dream? Was he seriously back home in his apartment just waking up? Were all of his wounds healed and it was all just a bad dream? His eyes adjusted and it gave him the truth. Everything was white, pure, bland white and some slight grey stranded out in some areas, about as grey as Chell's eyes (sometimes). The bed he was laying down on was about the same white as the room and some of the walls were painted. In the corner, there was a television, which was showing some commercials about Aperture. No. He wasn't home; he was still here in this place. The same place that caused his nightmares and the same place that scared him to death. He heard that some humans loved getting the feeling that they were home, in the place were they were born and grew up. But he, he hated this area. He was the only one who feared of the place were he was 'born'. Wheatley has wanted to get out for years, but look, even if he was free once, he's still here, loathing every moment.

This didn't make any sense though. If everything before wasn't a horrible nightmare, that means She fixed him up. But… but why? He didn't deserve it on her side of the argument. Why would she want to do that? He didn't really want to wait to find out and got up tried to escape the relaxation center, but the door was locked on the outside. He tried to kick the door down with no luck but kept going. "Oh, keep trying, moron. I think it's working." GLaDOS's voice echoed sarcastically. Wheatley stopped and looked around the walls, and there was one camera. Oh, so that's how she could see him…

"Why'd you save me?" He said, confused.

"Oh, I was expecting a thank you first but, whatever. Let me get something straight that was not how you're going to die. If I want to kill you I would in a more gruesome way than you dying on the floor from loss of blood. Do you want to find out? I won't tell you. Let's just say, I like to keep my secrets and surprises. That and we have an old visitor, wouldn't want to make her fear this place. You've been out for a month, and surprisingly still alive. Thanks to me." She said rather darkly.

"Who is this old visitor? And uh… I never really say this but thank you…I guess" Wheatley awkwardly asked.

"Who do you think it is? Think hard, I know that's hard for you but you'll be able to guess." Says GLaDOS, while ignoring the thank you statement from him. No, it can't be. She couldn't have found Chell yet. He's been out for a month but how in the world did she figure out her location? "It's Chell isn't it?" He asked, sort of hiding his anger and shame that he didn't protect her.

"Yes, it is. But don't go all angry on me, _she_ came to me about two weeks ago, I didn't kidnap her. Don't ask why she came, I think her brain damage is acting up..." She replied.

"You better not hurt her…" He responded, trying to keep his tone and temper down. Gosh, the mainframe really screwed up his temper, either that or he was uncharacteristically angry with her. It made sense that he was angry but, he never really was the type of person to be this mad.

"If I do, what are you going to do about it idiot?" She darkly questioned.

"Right…uh…Lets see here…Must be a good idea somewhere…somewhere…" Wheatley stumbled.

"That's right; you wouldn't do anything about it. If you do, you'll think of a pathetic idea like you always do, you, the idiot you are. Did I mention you're a moron? I'll like to mention it again, you're a moron." She insulted, or more like teased.

"I am not a moron! I'll think of something, and someday, I'll…I'll…I'll teach you a lesson!" He threatened, but he wasn't really the threatening type.

"Oh, I **tremble **with fear. Are you going to make me regret saving your life, is that what you want?" GLaDOS said sarcastically and slightly gave out a simulated laugh.

"Yes, actually. Especially what cruel plan you are thinking of to test on Chell." Wheatley argued, practically yelling.

"How do you know that? There's no proof." GLaDOS argued back, almost enjoying the argument.

"'Cause I remember you saying about a project which to test on only humans." He proved.

"Why do you care so much? I'm not making you test. In fact, I haven't even punished you at all today. Heck, I even saved your life. When have you been so selfless?" She asked.

"Because I…uh…I…" Wheatley stopped himself. Why would she even what to hear that he loved her? She'll probably be sickened once he will tell her. "Never mind." He finished.

"Oh. I see. You…you love her don't you? It can't be anything else, you think about her too much, you dream about her, and you think about her singing to you at night. (I knew she wasn't mute) How pathetic, the moron has fallen in love with the lunatic, how preciously pathetic. It's so disgusting it's funny." GLaDOS teased and gave out a gentle chuckle that was in her sound files. Wheatley looked at the camera with his 'not amused' face.

After some silence, she said, "Don't look at me like that. You'll be able to meet her again, actually after some time. Just don't kiss her, if she even likes you that is, PDA is not allowed in Aperture science, just because I don't want to see it." She stated plainly.

"When will I see her?" Wheatley asked.

"I'm not keeping any promises, but you'll see her soon, perhaps. There are you happy now?" Says GLaDOS.

Wheatley felt happy, even though it was just a maybe, he'll get to see her again, and her smile and everything, if she didn't hate him. He heard a sigh and heard her say for the last time, "I'm too nice to you…"

**AN: Stupid brain block. I can't think of anything at all. I don't know what GLaDOS is doing to test Chell. She can't be testing the portal gun because she could use the testing bots for that... Ugh, I have some ideas half of them turn someone insane though... I can't make up my mind! Anyway, sorry about that and I know, short chapter is short because of a big writer's block. Curse you, writer's block! **


	21. What has She Done?

** AN: Again, I'm sorry it took so long, summer is making me lazy and all I want to do now is play the Sims 3. I also have a vacation in a few more days… Anyway, more than FIFTY reviews? To all of my readers I give you my thanks! That is incredible! I'm so happy! :D Okay, this chapter is pretty creepy. For full effect of the creepiness in this chapter listen to Distortion World or Lavender Town over and over again on YouTube. Sorry this is really creepy chapter and the creepiest part is in the second paragraph on the last few sentences, go ahead and skip it if you want, you've been warned. Be prepared to be creeped out from the creepiest chapter in the story. **

Chell woke up, even though she didn't know that she was asleep. Who knows? Maybe that homicidal supercomputer GLaDOS knocked her out. She yawned and felt…different, she could quite explain the feeling. It was a mixture of relaxation and happiness, like she was back at home. The room she slept in was her own…but it can't be a dream… The walls were a dark blue and had paintings of lilies that she painted in a matter of a year, the sheets of her bed were the same color and they both reflected against the sun rays of summer. Every single detail was correct, there was even black out curtains by the window to help her on this hot summer days. She looked in the corner and even found that charred and unclean companion cube that's been collecting dust ever since she moved in. Was she back home? No, no that can't be right. What's going on?

She got up and looked out the window to be a hundred percent sure that she was home. Outside she saw the city, during summer, which made it look like it was made for sun. But as she looked harder, she saw the seasons change and the changes were going faster, like every three months was ten seconds. Whoa, this was confusing; everything is the same except the darn weather. "What the hel..." She said even raspier than normal before interrupted. She turned around and saw something from her childish nightmares. It was the little girl from the nightmares who got shot, except it was really terrifying. Chell looked at her, her face growing paler and paler. The girl's eyes were pain filled, and instead of eyes there was darkness. She managed to say, "He…Hello, can you see me?" The poor girl even had the bullet wound still seeable and she was still bleeding. "Help me." She said before vanishing and along with it, her room changed slowly into a dirty motel room.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture science computer-aided…" Chell heard the sentence go static. Right, of course she's still here, in the place she fears. She heard her sigh and then continue, "Why did the scientists programmed me to say that every time a test subject gets up? It kills me. Anyway, good morning. It's been a while, hasn't it? In fact, it's been fifty years since you've been up. Turns out the new experiment causes deep sleep." She concluded.

"Liar, it can't be that long! And what the HECK is happening to me!" Chell yelled and then coughed.

"I'm not lying for once. This is the truth, mute that can somehow talk. Right, you must be scared? The experiment gets affected by emotions really frequently. It's all in your head, hallucinations. My apologies, I can't turn that off." GLaDOS stated.

"What did you do to me? I didn't want this! What is this all about?" Chell argued.

"I didn't ask for your permission. I would have expected you to be more upset about the 'fifty years' ordeal… I decide to keep the experiment a secret." She said. Fifty years, she has to be lying there's no way… If that's true than… Wheatley's gone… completely gone along with Cole and maybe Claire. Even if they are not dead, then they won't recognize her. Chell hasn't been a big impact on their lives. She can just hear them saying that she disappeared and they never saw her again, they wouldn't care after a while. She'll have to start all over in life, without her friends. Without anyone there to help her, and she might even die here too, without help from Wheatley or any of her friends, she could die. The very thought scared her and sent her into a sadness. She has to be lying she has to be lying, she convincing herself that. Chell actually said aloud in a whisper, "Liar, that can't be true. It just can't…"

"News flash, I'm not lying. Quit thinking I am. This is the real deal, there are no doubts. No lies. It's true, I understand I lied to you countless times, but this time, I'm serious." GLaDOS said.

"Liar, you're a liar, I'll never fall for that…" Chell responded.

"Fine, don't believe me. You're going to have to learn that the hard way…" She stated. "Get out of there; I made a promise to an old friend he wanted to see you… This will show you that I'm not lying at all." A panel opened from the relaxation room and it was a graveyard. An Aperture style graveyard, showing on the tombstones of dead test subjects, most of the stones had numbers instead of names. The test subject ID, of course. "Look at the one stone on the far right, last row." She instructed. Chell surprisingly did what she was told, but with the big heart pounding fifteen beats per second the 'experiment's imaginary figures were acting up again. Ghosts appeared, many of them covered in blood and they all had fearful eyes probably no eyes at all just darkness. They were tapping her shoulder saying, "Leave now", "Help me.", and "She's watching you…" She ignored them, _"Fear is only in my mind, and I have nothing to fear but my own head."_ Chell thought. She passed the tombstones, and some names and numbers were scribbled on them. Chell got so bored and fearful that she actually read them, David Young: Test Subject ID 30254, Marilyn Tacker: Test Subject ID 20874, Arabelle Marks: Test Subject ID 60892. She's actually seen some missing posters of these people, probably completely innocent, with families that they never see again. The names and numbers went on. Chell's hallucinations were becoming stronger, she can now hear screaming. This is where the death was put to rest. But why would GLaDOS bury her precise victims? The very thought made her shiver. After some time she found what She wanted her to see. It was the last grave but the room went on as if it were showing there was many more to die. The tombstone was unbelievable. In words it wrote out, Wheatley and a blank for the last name, instead of the test subject ID number it was, 'Core # 204'. Oh, oh, gosh. This can't be the end, she has to be lying. There…There is no way. And to think for the last few minutes of his memory of her, Chell has been a jerk to him. Tears streamed but she stopped, GLaDOS wants this reaction. He's dead, it's over. There is no possible way that she get out of here now.

_"I loved him…Now he's gone?" _She thought. _"Why? How should I be happy at any time in my life? Why is it that all I ever wanted comes with a price or disappears completely. First my freedom, my voice, my freedom again, my friends, and now Wheatley. Why? Why is it always me?" _She thought.

"He never loved you, do you know that? Especially when you punched him in the face, nice job, I think he even deserved that. But he never forgave you for that, you monster. He hated you, completely. I wouldn't blame him. He was faking, completely faking that he loved you. You, you should be ashamed of yourself. Unliked and unloved by everyone. Even a complete moron that never knew the bad side of you didn't love you." GLaDOS insulted. _"She's right, oh, god, she's right…" _She thought. The tears couldn't stay in her dried eyes too much and she cried for the first time in Aperture. _"Be strong, be strong." _ She thought to herself. _"I'm sorry Wheatley; I wish I knew how to save a life. But no, you're the life saver here. I wish, so much that I could have made it up to you. I never did…I never did. I'm so sorry." _Chell thought and started running away from the graveyard, making sure the camera didn't see her tears. _"So, this is the end. My next decades of life are going to be spent in here. No one is here to save me. There is no savior, no guardian angel. I'm not going to live a happy life knowing that I had a family. I would die just being another test subject that has fallen. Here soon, I'll be one of these thousands of people, who died. My grave will be right next to his grave. This is the end, the end."_

**AN: The end? "Maniacal laugh" There is some errors in this that causes GLaDOS to be a Mary Sue and to say something that doesn't make sense; I know I added that in there to give you an inside on what is happening next and what GLaDOS really did while she was away. Think hard, you'll find it. I won't tell any, don't want to give the whole thing away. But if you're desperate, PM me if you really want to hear the Mary Sue-ish part that is foreshadowing events. Yeah, this is a chapter that's really creepy and sad, huh? That's me when I listen to Lavender Town too much, my apologies, tell me if this should be mature rating… DX. This is the last time you hear something this creepy in any of my fics, unless you actually like this. Me dragging out all of your fear and sadness. Dang, that's going to haunt me as much as it haunts you (maybe?). Tell me if you found any errors and pretty PLEASE read and review.**


	22. The Familiar Side to Her

**AN: Oh, I am SO sorry, I like, ditched you readers. I do have a reason though; I went on a vacation and then went to girl's camp and I was a little lazy after that. Can't blame me though, I recently got Minecraft, what a fun game. Anyway, how about I just shut up?**

Chell always thought types of thoughts that would convince her that it wasn't fifty years or so all out of her confusion and anger. This time there was no sadness involved, if that didn't sound rude. She needed to escape and get out of here which means there was no time to be pouting in her teenage-heartbreak-emo corner out of something she didn't do. She wasn't heartless; it's just because she didn't necessarily believed in Her story as much as she did the first time, even the hallucinations stopped. No doubt, GLaDOS loved to deceive, and Chell was very sure that she lied about that last bit after some thinking. Wheatley would never hate her, unless if he was corrupt. And if he was that upset about her bruising his face, he knows he has done much worse to her. He knows that and if anything, he wants her to get out of here. Either that or she really did a good job convincing herself that. The only thing that GLaDOS loves better than showing off her lying skills is pissing Chell off. So, because of that, She has to be lying, Chell doesn't know why she would lie about his death, but she will find out.

Chell hates admitting it but, this time She really did succeed, Chell was aggravated! She especially was upset about GLaDOS just locking her into the relaxation center just because the "experiment" needed to have some time to kick in. Which, the relaxation center wasn't really clean; Chell wouldn't be surprised if she gets bed bugs. The whole test she has planned for her makes Chell feel a small bit of panic, and somehow anticipation. Portals were fun at first; even her stubborn mind admits that. In the beginning, the whole experiment has to be fun right? 'It's not science without fun,' as GLaDOS always says now. There is no such thing as 'depression of death' science, right? Chell hoped not…

Everyday in the relaxation center was a struggle for the both of them, Chell was always trying to get out (which she was so close on her third try) and GLaDOS tried her best to get food down her gut. Chell just didn't trust her enough for her to serve her food, especially because of the whole 'cake' situation. She didn't care if Chell wouldn't eat that's her problem; she can die of starvation if she wanted to but from GLaDOS's perspective, she's just trying to loose weight.

For Chell, right now, she is trying to think of her fourth escape. She had to worry about the locked door in the musty, unclean yet simple hotel room. Chell also had to worry about the cameras and she couldn't just turn them off now. The stubborn girl was not prepared for this; she should have come up with a back-up plan and maybe should have brought along some food just in case. Her stomach groaned in starvation as she thought,_" It would have been easier if Wheatley was…WAIT don't think about him. Just think about escaping… alone… all alone. I need to stop depending on people. This isn't a fairy tale and I don't have a knight in shining armor. Because in the first story my rescuer betrayed me, in the second story, I fell in love with him and then apparently, he died. I had so many dreams about my first happy ending, maybe even marriage? Ugh, why am I thinking about that? There is no happy ending and the only way I'm going to get one is if I think of an escape plan and get the hell out of here! I don't give a crap if it takes me a thousand tries just to leave; I need to get out of here. I did it once… well…I at least made it more than halfway, so I can do it without anyone's help. I can…" _

"Hey, un-liked daydreamer, how in the world can you stare without blinking for that long of time? It has been 21 minutes and 37 seconds to be exact. Don't your eyes hurt? Ah whatever, you have brain damage after all." GLaDOS's voice echoed against the walls. Chell blinked and her thoughts stopped.

"If you are thinking of escaping again, you won't make it. I know you won't, because I'm on to all of your little tricks and there isn't a 'certain' someone to help you. Anyway, we have to start the mental and physical wellness exercise. Just in case the experiment went…wrong." GLaDOS explained.

Chell sighed and got off the bed that she was sitting on.

"We have to perform it in another room specifically made for it. We only do the exercises in the relaxation centers for emergencies. And you can talk, so don't pretend you can't." Says GLaDOS.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that? You must think I'm an idiot, you are going to kill me in that room and I know it…" Chell finally spoke after a few days without using her voice. Which she honestly thought she wouldn't say anything to her, she could gain satisfaction from it. She could just feel her metaphorically smile in the facility which was as hard to explain as the facility's smell. Have you ever actually smelled the cold? You know, felt the chills go into you nose? It was that feeling mixed with burnt metal and something rotten, that's how this place smelled and it was really hard to explain.

"For the last time, I'm not going to kill you. We made a deal, remember? I wouldn't even be in control of this place if it wasn't for you. Another point to strengthen it, I need a human for this test; I would use my testing bots if they would have worked for this. So, what's the point of me killing you when I don't have anyone else to do this experiment? How about you just listen to me and do those exercises? I just want to keep you alive; I still don't believe that you won't eat at all." GLaDOS sighed and explained the situation. Now it made a little sense to Chell concerning her strange interest in keeping her alive. She just wants to keep her alive for the test, it's now back to the beginning, if Chell dies, GLaDOS has no one to test. Chell rolled her eyes and opened the now unlocked door.

She heard the familiar sound of panels moving as she walked down the cat walk that lead to an elevator. Chell went on the lift and it moved up, she didn't know why but she felt tired and cold. It was sad that she barely noticed that her old jumpsuit was on, the jumpsuit that she murdered the queen of Aperture in. It was cold, really cold and she heard the vent that brought out supposedly 'fake' air and she realized why she wore so many layers over and even under the jumpsuit. As the lift came to a stop she slowly went up the metal stairs which made her brand new long fall boots to make a metal ticking noise. The door automatically opened to a room that looked like a storage room; there were many storage cubes, companion cubes, dead turrets, dead fat turrets, and even some radios. It all disappeared once GLaDOS moved a panel that moved all of the junk into the incinerator.

The only things that were left were a few posters that are in eye hospitals that showed many letters in different sizes of fonts, and a small kid around the age of ten.

"Oh, no" She heard the 'boss lady' say.

Chell rubbed her eyes to see if the boy was real, turns out he was. He had red hair and freckles dotted his face and he started going on about space and a family reunion in space. Oh, space core, she remembered him but isn't he free for crying out loud?

"We get it, you like space, I thought I let you go, you corrupted flesh body…" GLaDOS said and then sighed. She moved another panel and pulled Space into another room. Chell was really surprised it wasn't the incinerator.

"I'm sorry about that, but doesn't that remind you of memories…Good times, when we were trying to murder each other or murder the idiot. It doesn't feel like fifty years ago doesn't it?" She felt her smile in the facility again, and felt the electricity below her feet. Apparently, she was in a really good mood, Caroline was really kicking in, she guessed.

"Stand in front of one of the posters and we'll begin." GLaDOS said, her voice turning back into the monotone pitch. Chell surprisingly obeyed, which showed that she trusted Her at least a little bit.

They started the exercises but they were more like going to the eye doctors, with GLaDOS always saying, "Now, can you read that line from three feet away?" There was always nodding from Chell, she wouldn't speak to her, that monster. That homicidal monster left her with nothing, no family, no freedom, and no love. After that strange eye doctor episode, GLaDOS checked her ears, asking repeatedly if she can hear a certain type of beeping. The first wellness exercise was a lot different this, GLaDOS checked all of her senses; she guessed this was GLaDOS's way of the wellness exercise and not Mr. Auto-toned-Announcer man's version.

Once they were done, GLaDOS recorded that she didn't have anyway illness and she was well, besides obesity which Chell rolled her eyes at. The fat joke has gotten old, and even in Her, cruel, metaphorical, heart she knows that too. It was getting late, even though you couldn't tell because of the blinding lights. Chell yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you going to finally eat, fatty? I think you're pulling this too far…" GLaDOS stated. Chell rolled her eyes for the third time and the AI managed to make her say something, "So much for 'and look at her, you moron, she's not fat'…"

"I was trying to prove that he was a moron… and that wasn't me that was Caroline."

"Why do you care so much? Just let me die if I don't want to eat."

"It sounds kind-of ridiculous to die of hunger… And as much as I hate saying it, we were friends at some point in time. I don't like being your enemy, mainly because you are hard to kill. I respect you in some way, and I really hate saying that. So why won't you eat? Do you need a donut? I have one, fatty." GLaDOS stated.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm going to haunt you and kill you from the afterlife." Chell said, unexpectedly giving in to her.

She then ate and slept without dying, which made her trust GLaDOS even more. But that is not safe is it?

**AN: I can already predict some of the reviews here, no, there is not going to be chelldos (did I spell that right?) in this. Maybe a friendship, probably not even that. Ugh, I'm not so sure about this chapter, is it boring? Because when I'm rereading this it sounds really boring… *cough* Review *cough* I didn't booby trap the review button so go ahead and it will be appreciated. Sorry for begging again.**


	23. The Test

**AN: Okay, this fanfic is about to end in a few more chapters, we are getting closer and closer to the happy ending haha…ah. Almost done with my first fan fiction! :D Anyway, I have a few more ideas about the next portal fan fictions on my profile. PM me to vote which one I should write next! I love you all! Great to see that people are still into this fandom and this pairing! I had been in the portal bandwagon for over a year, great to see that people are still alive and waiting for a possible Portal 3! Oh, gosh that made it sound like I would never come back and update…hehe. Anyway, this is actually a pretty happy chapter, so strange…**

She stared at the fluorescent white ceiling in the dark, unable to sleep, unable to think. Chell has been awake for seemingly hours and for the first time in her life, no thoughts popped up in her mind. In those long, boring, evening hours, she tried to fall asleep but couldn't instead she just stared at the ceiling having a frustrating time trying to think of a plan. GLaDOS said a few hours ago, before she went to bed, that the testing starts tomorrow, but that's not the reason why she stayed up at night. She missed her apartment, Cole, Claire, her job and boss. Most of all she missed Wheatley. Chell didn't really want to think about him too much, she needed to think of her third escape plan and then she can cry again. Because She can push her down and break her, but Chell will stand up and keep moving with a poker face. Chell kept looking above herself like an imaginary friend would give her ideas. She heaved a sigh.

"You're going to have to sleep sometime and it's NOT when you're testing." GLaDOS's voice startled her as it ricocheted off the walls. Chell brought out a drowsy yawn, and said sleepily "Where's… your 'adrenal vapor'? I think it would be easier than this…"

"I lied about that…"

"…You see…this is why I don't…I don't trust you…" Chell stated, rolling on her side and pulling the bed sheets around her for warmth, trying to go to sleep for the third time. This time it might work, a familiar song went into the room and she was unsure if it was real or not. She was even uncertain if GLaDOS was singing it, but it was beautiful, recognizable and Italian. If it was familiar, it had to be an old song that she didn't hear for about two years straight.

Cara bella, cara mia bella!  
Mia bambina, o Ciel  
Ché la stimo...  
Ché la stimo.  
O cara mia, addio!

La mia bambina cara,  
perché non passi lontana?  
Sì, lontana da Scïenza,  
Cara, cara mia bambina?  
Ah, mia bella!  
Ah, mia cara!  
Ah, mia cara!  
Ah, mia bambina!  
O cara, cara mia...

Mia cara!  
Ah, mia cara!  
Ah, mia bambina!  
O cara, cara mia...

The song made her go to sleep instantly but she didn't know why She cared so much to do that. It might have been amusing seeing her fidget around the bed, and looking like a frustrated child when she gave up for few minutes, staring at the ceiling. It was so weird that she even trusted her for a little bit.

She had a dreamless night, and woke up to the sound of GLaDOS yelling at her to wake her up. Chell told her to shut up and pulled most of the bed sheets on top of her, trying to get more sleep. It basically worked until She turned the blinding lights back on, then GLaDOS won that battle after Chell tried and failed to place the pillow on her head to cover the shining light bulbs. She finally opened her eyes, which made them hurt from the brightness and fluorescent white walls, and got up. A sleepy moan escaped from her lips. She then looked at the one camera in the room with a face that read, 'Really?'

"Don't give me that look; it's not my fault that you didn't get enough sleep." GLaDOS stated. Chell just still looked drowsily at the camera.

"Just stop." GLaDOS said. Silence filled the room, making it awkward for the both of them. With her eyes finally adjusted, Chell was about to go back asleep again. An artificial sigh that wasn't Chell's, echoed against the walls. "Look, we're testing today, in fact in a few hours and you are NOT going to be sleeping in MY chambers!"

"Ugh, I hate you…" Chell said finally getting up on two feet.

"I hate you, too. But didn't you hear that the best of enemies can become the best of friends?"

"Why are you friendly all of the sudden?" Chell replied, taken aback at Her words.

"It's just food for thought. In fact, I'm testing this theory, but not with you because you would destroy it like the bitter, unlikable loner you are." GLaDOS insulted. "Anyway, go on the lift when you're ready to test, but in the meantime…" She continued and a small panel on the wall lifted to show long fall boots. "…Put these on." Oh, she just hated those boots; they kept her alive but, after you wear them for a while, they leave your feet bruised and purple. They weren't even comfortable too; the only reason why Chell even liked them was because of the obvious fact that they would keep her alive and it made about three or four inches taller. She started to get the boots on, attaching straps to the inside of the boot. Then she tied the arms of the orange jumpsuit around her waist and pulled an Aperture tank top on top of it.

"That is not how you wear the Aperture science test jumpsuit." She warned. Chell just rolled her eyes and then whispered sarcastically to herself, "Ooh! I'm breaking the rules…"

"I heard that." GLaDOS plainly said. Chell sighed and opened the door and went on the lift. She was a little nervous, but, it's just one or four tests and she's been though about a thousand, she can do this. Butterflies started entering her hungry stomach, _"What if it's just a trap? What if she is just going to kill me now?"_ Her thoughts asked herself. She strengthened up and thought to herself, _"Then I'll just pull a Cave Johnson again, kill her, and then make s'mores in the flames of her burning."_ The thought actually pleased her and almost made her laugh; she hasn't tasted sugar in a while, the thought made her mouth water. Chell had a big sweet tooth when it comes to sweets. She just hoped that she couldn't read her mind and read the violent thought. Who knows? In Aperture science, privacy is not a policy. Cameras are all over the bathrooms, showers and relaxation centers. _"She's watching me when I'm sleeping, going to the bathroom and undressing…"_ Whoa, now that concerned her enough to make her blush. _"That's perverted….Well, you know maybe it's just like us looking at motherboards, maybe __She__ would be disturbed by that but we wouldn't because we think it's normal? I honestly don't know…"_ Chell started to ramble more and more in her thoughts and her palms started to get clammy the closer the elevator went to the chamber. Once the lift came to a stop, her heart just dropped to her stomach. She took a deep breath.

The familiar door opened to a room where there was nothing. Really, nothing at all just blinding white walls and floors. No deadly lasers, mashy spike plates, spinny blade walls, or cubes of any sort. Just, just an empty room. "What the fu…" Chell was interrupted and startled by a buzzer sound.

"We would NOT have that kind of language in Aperture science." GLaDOS tattled.

"I was going to say fudge…" Chell said.

"'What the fudge?' That doesn't even make any sense. Fudge is chocolate. " GLaDOS told her. Chell almost laughed at her first sentence. "Anyway, begin testing." GLaDOS ordered.

"But I don't even know what to do…"

"You'll figure it out." GLaDOS interrupted. Chell turned silent and concentrated on a blank room. Eventually after a half an hour of concentration, she sort of lost interest and said out of nowhere, "Well, what do you want me to do? Use unicorn magic and poop out rainbows to make this boring room into a fun one? I have no freaking idea what to do in a bland room!" Chell then sighed and rolled her eyes when there was no response. She put her chin into her hands, sat down and stared at the wall.

After staring at the wall long enough, Chell thought about the portal gun and how easier it would be then this. She understood that GLaDOS couldn't tell her how to do anything, but this isn't even a test, this is just an empty room! Chell rubbed her temples and looked back at the wall like it had the answer. But when she looked back at it, there was a closed, blue portal on the wall. Chell jumped, and GLaDOS said, "Ah, so it did work, I was beginning to think it wasn't going to…"

"Wait, I did that?"

"Yes, allow me to introduce the quantum tunneling device without the need of a gun. It took two years to research and create, but at least it gave me something to do while you were away. Who knew I would get bored without you trying to kill me?" Says GLaDOS.

"So, how does this not work on your androids?" Chell asked, still mesmerized by the portal.

"The experiment comes in a vaccination that I need to put a real human's blood, your blood." There was some silence and Chell or GLaDOS didn't break it. Chell was just having fun with portals, for she forgot the drowsy yet somehow pleasant feeling in her stomach when she entered the portals.

"Stop! That's enough testing for today, I don't know any side effects to the vaccination, because you're the first to use it. I don't want you dead at just the beginning…" GLaDOS broke the silence. Chell stopped in her tracks and left the chamber, the lift she went to get here was shorted out, so she had to walk on a catwalk to another lift. As she was walking to the other elevator, she heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Hello, again" She got startled, moved so 'it' couldn't see her, and looked at the corner of her eye. It was a turret of course, that was obvious. It's 'line of sight' though was flashing. Her (Chell called all of the turrets feminine except the defective ones) little autoned girl voice admitted, "I'm different." Chell exhaled the breath she held, it was the one that was friendly and wasn't murderous. In her mind, she called it Ender (honestly had no idea why she gave it a name but it fit, somehow.)

"Oh, great, don't listen to that turret, I'm surprised it didn't burn into the incinerator…" GLaDOS warned. Ah, so she was the one who even threw the poor guy down there, what a jerk. Chell actually thought that this one was adorable, it didn't shoot her, and it didn't try to influence her to come closer. It also told her about the past.

"He's alive." Ender said, bringing Chell's attention back. "The answer lies beneath us." The turrets voice repeated the same thing from two years ago. "It lies beneath us; you just don't see it…" Ender continued Chell listened some more, ignoring GLaDOS's begs to move on.

"Save Caroline." Ender spoke. Chell widened her eyes. _"Caroline?"_ She thought.

"That's all I can say." The turrets voice echoed.


	24. The Unfamiliar Savior

**AN: Oh gosh, I am SO sorry everyone. Oh my… wow, just…I'm speechless on my laziness… Well, this chapter was fun and should make up for it. **

Chell lay awake at night thinking about what the turret said. Save Caroline? What exactly does that mean? She's dead, or in a file that is possibly deleted because of Her. Or did she lie about that? Maybe, or maybe not, it could be either way because of the lies Chell keeps hearing from GLaDOS. She tried to think but she was getting the hallucinations again. They were really starting to get on Chell's nerves. Sure, yeah, they were scary sometimes but not anymore, it was really just the same illusion played over and over again. It makes her wonder if GLaDOS just decided to deliberately put those hallucinations in her. All as revenge of course, she DID kill her and GLaDOS kept whining about the topic too. Actually, the AI kept whining so much it got annoying.

"I think its bedtime. Actually way past that time…" GLaDOS hinted, noticing that Chell didn't fall asleep yet. They fought everyday, mainly on little things, of none of Her concern, like Chell not getting up, or Chell staying up past midnight, or Chell not even eating on some days. It's not even any of GLaDOS's concerns, as you know; in fact the AI doesn't even have to worry about sleeping or eating. Which means, in a strange way, She must care about her deep down in that cold, murderous, and actually quite deadly (metaphorical) heart. But that doesn't even stop Chell from her attempts to escape. She'll keep going, no matter what. Chell's just surprised that every time the queen of Aperture stops her, she never murders her. The experiment is probably the only thing that is stopping Her from tearing Chell to pieces. After all, Chell is her last chance at ever finishing this experiment.

Chell fell asleep, hoping that this is going to be the last night she is going to spend on a poorly made hotel room. Also hoping for a better escape plan than the previous.

She woke up dreamlessly, but with a throbbing headache. Hallucinations were now worse than last night. It was actually starting to worry her. She started with the same thing everyday by saying, "Get ready to start testing. Only a few thousand more chambers to go." After GLaDOS's successful attempts at waking her up, Chell would just roll her eyes and put on the very complicated long fall boots.

They did one test per day, and it was usually the same test chamber. Today was special; it was a different test, involving everything that is dangerous. Toxic AND bottomless pits, lasers, and even one of those old energy orbs were everywhere. Chell's eyes turned wide as she saw the test in front of her.

"Just kidding…" GLaDOS said in a monotone voice and the chamber transformed into a simpler and less dangerous test. "Haha, did you see what I did there?" She continued in a cold voice. Chell rolled her now silver eyes and completed the test that in front of her in the matter of seconds, without the portal gun. The first test caused her headache to get worse, but she kept going and moving onto more tests, ignoring it. The tests got harder as she went on, the second test took about fifteen minutes and the third took more than forty-five minutes. On the forth test, Chell was getting little drowsy but her stubbornness ruled it out. She kept going, until she got to the sixth. This was weird though, GLaDOS only made her do one test a day, well, that was the original plan, but She must have cancelled it out.

Once Chell got the tenth chamber, she had cuts, bruises, scars, and sweat all over herself, just like old times. She looked tired and was working in the test chambers so much that she was exhausted. The drowsiness and throbbing headache didn't help either. She started panting. Her knees felt weak and she collapses to the cold floor. What was going on? Normally she could go through about sixty tests and still feel well rested. Something wasn't right at all. Chell used everything in her power to get up but every time she fell back down. Eventually, GLaDOS's cold voice finally spoke, "Finally, I was beginning to think that I would have to keep you here for another day." Chell tried to speak but all that came out was a mumble.

What? Did she really just say that? Why didn't Chell see right through that plan? Did Chell really think that she could trust the very AI that turned her life into a living Hell? "Did you really think that I actually cared about you? After everything you've done?" GLaDOS laughed and then paused, and Chell could only lie down on the freezing hard floor, giving looks at the camera on the wall.

"Then you must be a total idiot for actually believing in me. The experiment is actually pure poison, I'm just glad we had to test it before the poison gets to you. Before you die I think I should tell two facts, the moron is not actually dead. I convinced him that you were dead just so he wouldn't go find you, and he fell for it just as you did. If you were actually clever, you would have seen it, fifty years hasn't passed, and you should have known that. After all, that space-obsessed, corrupted core is still alive and doesn't look like he is sixty years old, doesn't he?" GLaDOS explained and gave a wicked and gentle laugh.

Chell stood there, feeling like an idiot. The headache spread all over her body, everything hurt now. The pain hurt so much that tears were falling down her bruised cheeks. She could have stopped this a long time ago, she could have. "Now, it feels great actually getting my revenge on the very two people that destroyed my life. If you are curious, here's what's going to happen in these few weeks, not that you will remember. I'll watch you die and I'll kill the moron. Then, I'll put you into an android body and then I'll erase your memory. You won't even remember this conversation. You won't remember me. You won't remember anything. And you'll test for me until well, lets just say, forever. Do you understand? It would be easy and painless. Well, for me at least. Goodbye, it's been fun. Chell." GLaDOS said for the last time. The AI said her name with so much hatred, it was so bitter.

Chell cried on the floor, in pain. She failed; she is going to die here. She tried her best to stay awake, for she will never wake up. The girl just wished that GLaDOS let her die and didn't put her into an android body. Because, even when she dies, she's still going to be here. That thought made her cry even harder. She's defeated, and she failed. She failed Wheatley too. It's all of her fault. She should have just killed GLaDOS again when she had the chance. Why is her life so hard? Why is it that she never got that one life she wanted to have? All she ever wanted to do was to fall in love, get married, have kids and die like a normal person. That's what a normal life is. Something she'll never experience. She'll never get that now. At least she'll never remember this. She'll never remember Wheatley, GLaDOS, her job, her tiny family or anything. Here we are, starting all over again, in death. Her tears stopped and eventually she was just too tired to cry. She didn't know what GLaDOS did to her but it was horrible. Her vision was double and slowly everything faded and went blank.

Surprisingly, she woke up still remembering everything. She felt arms around her and GLaDOS yelling. Chell moaned, still feeling pain and was still exhausted. She heard an unfamiliar male voice say, "She's awake? She's awake there's still time! Come over here! What are you doing, Wh…." What ever he was saying faded and the world went blank again for Chell. Hopefully there was another chance and hopefully that was a savior

**AN: How did you think of that chapter, huh? Anyway, I have to go on another vacation (oh gosh this summer is so busy…) in a few days and then school starts for me. (Hurray *sarcasm*) But like I said, I'm almost done with this fan fiction and I know what I will do next. Tell me if you found any grammar mistakes or any plot mistakes! ;) Reviews are appreciated! **


	25. The Long Lost Companion

**AN: Surprise! :D *Throw's Confetti* Isn't it just a miracle? **

Chell slowly woke up, exhausted but the good news was that the pain is all gone. She still remembered everything and didn't feel anything different then what she was. That could simply mean one thing: GLaDOS's plan failed…so far. Something happened that Chell missed. She tried to sit up in a sitting position but a man's hand stopped her gently. "Whoa there, sweetheart, you almost died, keep it slow…" His voice rang in Chell's ears and she stayed down. The voice was shaky and fast paced, sounding like he was insane. The man that saved her had coal, messy black hair and was incredibly short, and probably one of the shortest men she had ever seen. It looked like he hasn't slept in numerous years, dark wrinkles covered under his eyes and it appeared that he hasn't shaved in a lifetime. He also had a familiar cube right next to him, the companion cube. She actually could have sworn she has seen this man before, because somewhere those amber glossed eyes had a recognizable touch to them…

"What happened?" Chell had the nerve to say, then her voice rasped and she brought a cough.

"Well, you almost died, and luckily we know how patch you up…" The mysterious rescuer responded.

"How?"

"Our little secret, Hun," He nodded, affectionately patting his companion cube. Shades of yellowish-brown appeared when he looked back at Chell and continued his sentences shakily, "Well, I think it's about time I introduced myself…I am Dr. Doug Rattmann, although I haven't been called that in a long time…I've been stuck here with you for many, many years. And I truly don't know how long I've been hiding from the very project that changed my life: Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Aka, GLaDOS."

"You worked on GLaDOS?" Chell questioned the man, who called himself Doug.

"Yes, I was one of the scientists that worked on the project… Of course, we all didn't know that this facility would end up like it is now. We worked hard and long to figure out this problem locked in the central core. After two decades of work, it's all thrown away, the main core is corrupted. I never trusted her… It all seemed like it was going to be a disaster anyway. And I honestly wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my companion cube. Wouldn't know what I do without her." Doug explained quickly and with a shaky voice.

"Wait…Aren't you the man who wrote on the walls?" Chell rasped. Images of the walls appeared in the back of her mind like it was the first time she saw it. Scribbles of the statement, "The cake is a lie," followed her mind and she remembered how confused she was when she first mouthed the words, trying to understand its meaning. How could it be a lie? She'll also never forget the amazing paintings on the Aperture walls, which retold her story when her mind was smoggy and memories washed out and it was like looking through a fogged mirror, after she was done with her confused sleep. Those pictures were truly amazing though, especially the one of her image. If is him, this man is truly an artist.

"Why, of course. I've been stuck here with you, while I was out hiding you were testing. In fact, you're innocent. I'm the whole reason why you are here and testing, and not out in the outside world. I've been trying to make up for it for years. That's why I saved you and your former…" Doug Rattmann was interrupted by an unusual sound for Aperture laboratories to make.

"We should stop talking, we don't have much time. She'll find us sooner or later… and I have someone that has been almost literally dying to see you." Doug informed, giving her a hand. Chell grabbed his hand and attempted to get up. His hand had a crushing grip to it. Getting up on her own two feet was slightly difficult and it blurred her vision. Her muscles almost gave in, but they stabilized and she just sighed. As they began to walk, Rattmann pulled the strap on his companion cube and carried the cube on his back. She heard him say, "Come on," but somehow she felt like he wasn't calling her, considering that he had a hand on her back, beckoning her forward because of her horrible vision that was a common side affect to healing. The most familiar voice then at that time, entered her ears and made up for her vision, for she still could barely see what's in front of her.

"Hey, love!" The voice was never forgotten. It never will be, with the British accent and the awkwardness and clumsiness just seeping from his tone. She couldn't believe it! He's here, the very character that has changed Chell's life in many ways, for good or bad… Wheatley. Vision slowly returned into iron silver eyes and eventually she saw him, her mind's way of reassuring her that it wasn't just a hallucination within her ears. He looked beat up though, many bruises and cuts on his unshaved face and one of his glass lens cracked. Wheatley's old half smile came up and Chell weakly smiled back. Truthfully she would have hugged him but every step was a challenge and she was exahausted. Chell asked Doug if that was normal and he said it was common, but that former scientist looked insane, so far she didn't trust his answer. She honestly hasn't been so tired and drowsy in her whole life. Well, not including her long sleep in one of the test subject rooms, where she first met Wheatley.

"Hmm. That's a great idea." Rattmann said out of nowhere, causing Chell to look at him. The former scientist wasn't talking to her, but to his lifeless cube. "Okay, she has an idea to take GLaDOS down, but it's going to take some walking." He told Wheatley and Chell.

"'She'? As in your companion cube?" Chell questioned him.

"Yes," Doug stated and Chell gave out a questioning look to him. However, it made since though, this man has been stuck here with little to no social interaction. Chell would be talking to her own companion cube if that was still going through her now.

Doug gave away the plan. First, they would go to a certain chamber in old Aperture undergrounds and find the control panel for the cameras in the whole facility. Turn all of them off. It would buy some time for a surprise attack once they find a portal gun. The offline cameras however are only temporary. They would have to hurry back and find a gun for all of them to cause a scene. Lastly, together they destroy GLaDOS, but that part of the plan is already still in progress. Then they'll all go home, although Rattmann has no idea where he would go.

Today, however, was going to be a walking day. Considering the cameras are online and GLaDOS can see almost everything in the facility besides their little 'safe' spot. It's a long way though and there is a chance that the robotic tyrant would actually find them.

They walked the whole day and Chell slowly became mute again, and of course Wheatley was talking nonstop. It's really great to have her awkward buddy back. She still loved him, and was really hoping that he wasn't giving her the cold shoulder and leaving her behind. She wouldn't really know what to do, for he was the only boy that she actually liked, well more than a best friend. Eventually, it took the rest of the afternoon, but they found the old elevator shaft that lead to old Aperture, which was partially destroyed. Rattmann said he had one of his 'caves', as he called it, were there. So, they just rested there.

There's really nothing to keep warm on Aperture nights. If you start a fire, it would just get extinguished in the newer parts of Aperture and GLaDOS would figure out their location. There are no blankets, heck even the few in the relaxation centers are dirt cheap. So, they just had to rough it out in the cold temperatures. Wheatley slept away from Chell, for he was afraid that she didn't love him the way she did anymore. He didn't want to anger her, but he wondered why she acted so different. She's probably here because of him but why would she just ignore him like that. Maybe he's just being vain and she was just kidnapped. Rattmann slept away from all of them, with the companion cube in his arms. He's shaking hysterically and they both weren't sure if he was cold or just crazy.

Chell was almost as confused as Wheatley but her constant loneliness from GLaDOS's tests was really making her depressed. She needed somebody. So after everyone was asleep and snoring, Chell moved over to Wheatley's spot and wrapped her arms around that little moron. He felt the arms of the woman wrap around his body. It was an old situation he hasn't faced in a long time. Since he was really jumpy, Wheatley woke up immediately and started stuttering and felt his cheeks warm up.

"Um, Chell? I thought you hated me…" Wheatley stated and nervously laughed. Them being rather close, Chell looked at his unnatural blue eyes and smirked. Once his face turned into a bright tomato and he clearly enjoyed their closeness, he wrapped his arms around her. "Not that I'm complaining, this is actually quite nice. The whole hugging situation you're doing here, it's making me warmer actually…But you're really confusing me here." He stated. Chell slightly laughed and made poor Wheatley even more confused when she kissed him smack on the lips. Wheatley's heart raced in his chest. _"She's kissing me!"_ He thought and kissed her back, his emotions pulled his own heartstrings. _"She doesn't hate me! She still loves me! _They pulled away after a few seconds. The whole thing left Wheatley silent, only a few nervous laughs escaped. "Wow…" That was all he could really say. Chell's facial expressions then turned back to serious, but with a small smirk on her face.

"I never hated you. I just didn't know what to do in that situation, I was really confused. I'm just so afraid of this place, it takes over everything. I'm… I'm sorry…" Chell said, burying her face into his chest. Wheatley was surprised, Chell being afraid? That woman never seemed to be afraid. She hasn't cowered in fear of anything, unlike him. He would be jumpy and nervous all of the time, and he saw this human woman. She ran every challenge with a fearless personality and he was jealous of that trait of her. It's hard to be brave.

"Its okay, Chell." Wheatley said, brushed her brown hair until she fell asleep.

**AN: Here's some Chelley for you dogs to eat up. Haven't had that in a while huh? You guys didn't think I'll just leave you, right? Nah, it honestly may take a while but I'm not leaving until this is finished! Never left you guys at all, and I never will! ;)** **Please review it would mean a lot and sorry for the occasional grammar errors if there is any, I'm really, really tired. **


End file.
